Muppet Sitter
by dcatpuppet
Summary: Abby Cane was just a girl who wants to make it big, and gets a part in the Muppet Show to do that! But she has to watch the Muppet Kids too. Will she survive an adventure of love, humor, and action to reach her dreams?
1. The Series Takes Off

**I do not own the Muppets, Jim Henson Associates does. The only characters I own are Mari, Blu Jay and Abby Cane.**

Episode 1: It was daytime in Hollywood, California. Everything is peaceful until a loud scream rings out! A woman runs out of the Muppet Theater in fear and goes down the street. A small green frog and a little girl Muppet with curly blonde hair, a little red nose, skin like Lips and also eyes like Lips. "Same time tomorrow!" the little girl hollered. "Forget Mari, I think we lost her," the frog told the girl named Mari. "How come when your uncle hires a nanny or a babysitter, they always run away screaming?" Mari asked. "I don't know. Maybe we're too much to handle," the frog sighed sadly. "Don't worry Robin, I'm sure one nanny will come and stay with us," Mari told the frog named Robin. "I don't know, Mari, it'd take a miracle to find a nanny that can stand us," Robin told the girl. The next day, a girl Muppet was riding in the back of a taxi through Hollywood. She had long purple hair that reached her shoulders, a pink nose shaped like a raindrop, white shades that covered her eyes, a mouth like Zoot and Lips, but it was a smile, tan felt skin, pink t-shirt, khaki shorts, red paperboy cap, and worn out black sketchers. She smiled as she viewed the scenery of the famous city of celebrities. "So this is Hollywood? I like it. Maybe this is where I should start my music or acting career…" she thought to herself. "Where do you want me to drop you off, miss?" the driver asked the girl. "Right here on this block would be good, thanks," the girl replied. The cab stopped near the Muppet Theater where the girl got off, carrying a suitcase containing her demos for music and movies, a backpack containing her clothes and other necessities, and a black case containing her electric zither. "Well, this is Hollywood, now I better go check to see if there are any record labels that can take a freak like me," the girl said. She went to every record label Hollywood had to offer, but nobody had any openings for her because they were too busy with either Justin Beiber or Austin Mahone. The girl was upset about this and was about to give up when she got to her last option: Hollywood records. "Miss. Abby Cane, I know you have a lot of potential, but there are already a lot of artists here and we won't have time for you," the boss said. "I understand thanks anyway," the Muppet called Abby said. She walked out of the hall, looking down very glumly. Then, she bumped into someone. She looked up; ready to freak out and apologize like crazy until she saw it was Selena Gomez! "Selena Gomez!" she gasped. "Hi there!" Selena greeted, smiling down at the Muppet girl. "Wow! I never thought I'd see you here! I know you're part of Hollywood records, but I didn't think you'd actually be here!" Abby exclaimed. "Yeah, I came here to see how the covers for my new album covers looked. So, what brings you here?" Selena asked. "I was here to get my own album, but the boss said the place would be too busy for me," Abby said. "Yeah, that is true. A lot of the record labels are full around here," Selena agreed. "Say, you look like a Muppet? Are you one of them?" she asked when she noticed what Abby was. "Not officially, I mean, I look it, but I'm not one," Abby stated. "Well, you'd be perfect for them…hey! That's it!" Selena exclaimed. "What is?" Abby had to know. "At the Muppet Theater, there's this thing called Muppet Records. The only people signed up on it so far are the Electric Mayhem, Solid Foam, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, and some girl named Darci, along with several other Muppets. They must have room for you! You'd be perfect!" Selena told Abby. "Really? You think? That's great! Thank you, Selena!" Abby said. "You're welcome; tell the Muppets Selena Gomez said 'hi'!" Selena said. Abby raced out of the record label and down to where the Muppet Theater was. "Could this be it? Will I get my big break?" Abby asked herself. She frantically knocked really hard on the door. The door opened, but a human woman ran out screaming! "What in the…?" Abby muttered. "NO! Wait! Come back!" Robin cried as he and Mari run after the lady. They stop halfway down the sidewalk and watch their recent nanny escape. "This is hopeless! No nanny or sitter in the world would want to watch or take care of us! Where's the Muppet Babies nanny when you need her!" Robin hollered full of grief. "Don't be sad, Robin, someone will come up," Mari said. "Why do you need a sitter, though? You're 15 now, right?" [In this world, Muppets age naturally] "I know, but Uncle Kermit says I should still be kept an eye on," Robin said. "Um…excuse me?" Abby said, getting the two young Muppets attention. "Do you know where Muppet Records is?" "Yeah, it's right here, I'll show you…on second thought, I'm too upset to show you, Mari? Can you show her where Muppet Records is?" Robin asked the little girl. "Okay, Robin!" Mari said. She grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her into the theater. She lead Abby to where the stage was, showed her some of the dressing rooms, the storage, and the cafeteria. "Wow, this is really cool," Abby said. "Now, where is Muppet Records?" Mari froze and nervously looked up at Abby. "Um…I don't know to be honest! Muppet Records is still new, and I came here two months ago," Mari admitted. "Oh…" Abby said, slightly annoyed by this…until she noticed the girl looked familiar. "Say, you look familiar. Are you related to someone in the theater?" Abby asked. "Yeah! My daddy is Lips of the Electric Mayhem," Mari stated. "The Elec-Electric Mayhem! I love that band! When I saw them perform, I wanted to be a singer too! Please tell me their nice as they are on TV," Abby pleaded, knowing that celebrities are different from what they were on TV in reality. "Yep, they're all nice and Animal is just as crazy," Mari said. "Unfortunately," said a voice. Abby turned around to see a guy with slicked back black hair, yellow felt skin, and wearing a suit. Abby knew who it was immediately. "Sal, who is this girl?" Johnny Fiama asked a chimp standing nearby. "I don't know, Johnny, I think she might be new here," Sal the monkey replied. "Well, ask her who she is," Johnny said. "Johnny wants to know who you are," Sal said. "He could just ask me himself, I mean, he's right here in front of me," Abby said. "Answer the question," Sal said. Abby shook her head in annoyance, but she said "I'm Abby Cane; I'm planning on being a new music artist for Muppet Records." "A new singer, eh? I never liked new singer smell, or the looks of them. They always make horrible songs," Johnny said, circling around Abby. "Johnny doesn't like new singers," Sal restated. "I got that," Abby said. Then she asked Mari, "Do they always do this to the newbies?" "I guess so, they did it to me when I got here. I don't know why," Mari admitted. "Hey Johnny! Leave the girl alone!" hollered a voice. Abby looked up to see a blue jay Muppet wearing a dark blue hoodie, black shades that covered his eyes, and a gold necklace with a B and J charm on it. "Come on, Blu Jay, I was just kidding," Johnny said. "Johnny didn't mean it," Sal added. "Listen here, Fiama, I know very well you don't like me, or Seedie, Blythe, Chum, or any of the Cryptids, and Gretchen most of all, and we hate you just as much, but that doesn't mean you should be rude to Muppets just stopping by at the theater," the bird called Blu Jay said with a voice like Clifford's but it was higher and younger. Johnny and Sal walked away. "You may as well forgive him for that, he did that to me when I got here. So, are you new here or just passing through?" Blu Jay asked Abby. "I'm planning on signing up for Muppet Records. I'm Abby Cane," Abby explained. "Cool, I'm Blu Jay. I'm already signed up for Muppet Records, so I can help you find it," Blu Jay said. Blu Jay lead Abby and Mari up some stairs to a door marked K the F. Abby knew whose office it was before they even entered. Kermit the Frog sat behind a desk, talking to it seemed to Clifford and Scooter. Clifford was the first to notice Blu Jay and Abby's presence. "Hey Blu Jay, who's you're girlfriend?" he asked. "YO! I just met her! She wants a job. Do I make these jokes whenever you introduce a new girl here?" Blu Jay asked, mocking offend. "Hey man, you know I was just kidding," Clifford laughed. "And mentors are supposed to treat their students with respect," Blu Jay muttered. "I meant no disrespect, sorry. So, who is she?" Clifford asked. "This is Abby Cane, she wants to sign up for Muppet Records," Blu Jay stated. "Really? Are you singer or musician?" Kermit asked. "Sort of both, I sing covers for songs and play an instrument," Abby answered. "Really? What instrument?" Scooter asked. "Have you ever heard of a zither?" Abby asked, worried he hadn't. "Oh! You mean that stringed instrument from China? Yeah, I've heard of it," Kermit replied. "I have an electric one of those and I already have a song planned for it. It's not original, but it sounds good on the zither," Abby said. "Well, what are you waiting for? Play it," Clifford said. Abby got out her electric zither and Blu Jay helped her set it on a nearby table. Abby put the picks on her fingers and tuned it a little before she began to play and sing "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele.

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
_[Clean version:]_ Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare  
_[Explicit version:]_ Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare  
See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark

The Electric Mayhem was rehearsing for the Muppet Show when they heard Abby's singing zither playing from Kermit's office. Curious of what was going on, they went up to see and saw Abby singing and playing her zither. They had to admit, she was good.  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it, to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Rowlf was playing his piano, Darci was strumming her guitar Delores, who was polishing her trumpet, Mari, and Robin, who had just entered the theater, heard the music and joined the band to watch Abby play with expertise.

Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one on you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Make a home down there  
As mine sure won't be shared

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it, to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand  
But you played it, with a beating  
Solid Foam were walking down the hall when Digit picked up the zither's sound waves and motioned for everyone else to follow him to Kermit's office, to see who was this mystery artist.  
Throw your soul through every open door (woah)  
Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah)  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
We could have had it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
It all, it all, it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
Johnny and Sal were the last to hear the music and went up to see what it was, to discover it was the same girl Johnny had made fun of earlier. Johnny shook his head in disgust, and left, but Sal stayed to watch the rest of the show.  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

But you played it  
You played it  
You played it  
You played it to the beat.

When Abby finished, she heard a loud applause and looked at the doorway to see the Electric Mayhem, Solid Foam, Darci, Rowlf, Robin, Delores, Mari, and Sal applauding her. She beamed at the sight that some many Muppets already liked her. "Wow! That's was so cool! How do you know how to play zither?" Robin asked, no longer upset about losing the nanny. "My friend showed me her zither one time, and I was fascinated by how it sounded and started to wonder what popular songs like "Rolling in the Deep" sounded on it, so I got my own zither and started learning how to play. After playing it for 3 years, I decided to make a name for myself with it and came here to find a record label that can sign me up," Abby explained. "Wow, is this your first label you asked?" Robin asked. "Er…no, I asked a dozen others, but they all said no," Abby said. "Well, they had no idea what talent they lost," Sal said. "Um…what are you doing here? I thought you didn't like new artists?" Abby asked the monkey. "Nah, that's mainly Johnny. I just translate him if you don't get it," Sal said. "I'm pretty sure she can understand Fiama with her own ears, Sal," Blu Jay said. "Hey, sometimes Johnny says things that are hard to understand," Sal said. Just then, a yellow Muppet with short brown hair runs into the office. "Kermit, I heard this amazing music! Did you hear it?" Walter asked his boss and idol. "Did it sound like this?" Abby played a few notes on her zither. Walter gasped and said "That was you! You're really good! You should be a Muppet!" "That's why she's here Walter, she wants to sign up to Muppet Records," Kermit said. "Great! I'll look forward to seeing you perform," Walter stated. Then, the Great Gonzo ran into the room, seeming very excited. "Kermit! I got this terrific idea for a new act! Picture this: I, the Great Gonzo, am standing at the ready with a pogo stick, while Crazy Harry is at the cannon, ready to fire. Then, I being to pogo on the pogo stick, while at the same time, dodging incoming cannon balls in the air. All to the music of the mystical zither! I got the idea after I heard someone playing zither music!" Gonzo stated. Then, he noticed that Abby was standing nearby and saw that she had a zither. "You have a zither, maybe you can help," he said. "Okay, but as long as I'm not in the way of the cannon. I don't want to be there when Crazy Harry gets trigger happy. "Great!" Gonzo exclaimed. "Kermie!" a familiar voice shouted. "Oh no, not now, not while I'm trying sign up a new kid," Kermit softly prayed. Miss Piggy runs into the office, shoving aside Flash and Beard. "Kermie! What was that noise?" she asked. "What noise? This one?" Abby asked, playing a few notes on her zither. Miss Piggy cringed at the sound and covered her ears. "Yes! That noise! It gives me an earache!" she said. "Piggy, this is Abby Cane. She's going to be signed up to Muppet Records. She's going to be a new singer and musician in the Muppet Show," Kermit stated. "A new singer! Another girl singer!" Miss Piggy snapped. "And musician," Abby added. Piggy glared at Abby, but continued speaking to Kermit. "I understand that we need more help to make the show interesting, but a zither? I thought you were better than that?" "Piggy, the zither is an ancient musical instrument that came from China. People still play them to this day," Kermit said, determined to get Abby to stay with the Muppets. "Really? What else can a zither do other than make its 'music'?" Piggy asked. "Well, zithers have been used in the old cartoons to add suspense or tension in the scene, or maybe make it very sad and depressing, and sometimes creepy," Abby stated. "Well, prove it then. Make this very moment more suspenseful!" Miss Piggy said. "Now Piggy, Abby couldn't do that unless we had the proper scene for her to do the music," Kermit said. Miss Piggy glared at Kermit threateningly and Abby began to play some tense and suspenseful music. "Kermit, I do not need you at the moment! I'll be speaking to Abby until she plays what I ask!" "She's doing that now," Gonzo pointed out. Piggy glanced at Abby to see her finishing the last few notes of the music. "That good enough?" Abby asked. Miss Piggy huffed and stomped out of the office as Abby played music with an angry mood. "Will you cut that out!" the pig diva snapped before going into her dressing room. Abby snickered. "Well, I'm glad that worked out, otherwise we might have had another newbie in the ER," Kermit said. "Well, that's good…wait! What?" Abby asked, concerned for her wellbeing in the theater. "Nothing, well, considering how good you play and your perfect singing voice, I'd say you have what it takes to work with the Muppets," Kermit stated. "Great! Thank you, Kermit!" Abby said. "You're welcome…say, Robin, Mari, where's your nanny?" Kermit asked his nephew and the little girl. Robin and Mari looked at each other and laughed nervously. "Nanny? Mari, do you remember Uncle Kermit hiring a new nanny?" Robin asked. "No, Robin, not at all," Mari said. "Who was the lady that ran out earlier then?" Abby asked. "A…trespasser?" Robin lied. Everyone groaned at the kids lies. "You kids chased her off again, didn't you?" Lips sighed. "Sorry, Daddy. It just happens, we can't prevent it," Mari said, hugging her father in hopes of being forgiven. "Isn't there any nanny in the world that can take care of these kids?" Scooter asked nobody in particular. "I don't understand why they all left, these guys seem like sweet kids," Abby said. "We are, but they don't give us a chance," Robin said. "Well, I know you're good kids, so maybe I can babysit you," Abby said. "Really!" Robin and Mari exclaimed. "Really?" everyone else said, kind of surprised Abby said that. "Yeah, I've had experience with babysitting in the past from watching my little cousins, how hard can it be with you guys," Abby said. "Great! You can start today," Kermit said. "I wonder what was wrong with those other babysitters. How hard is it to watch two kids?" Abby wondered out loud. Everyone froze and looked at her. "You don't know about the rest of them, do you?" Clifford said. "The rest of them? No, I don't think so," Abby said. "Robin, Mari, show the new girl where the others are," Clifford told the kids. "Sure thing, Cliff!" Mari said. "Come on!" Mari took Abby's hand and led her out of the office. "There are a lot more of us than you think," Robin told her. "How much more?" Abby had to know. "…I think it'd be easier to show you," Robin said. TO BE CONTINUED…

**I do not own Rolling in the Deep, Adele does. Anyway, please review if you liked the first chapter about the series taking off. **


	2. Meet the Muppet Kids

Episode 2: Meet the Muppet Kids: Robin and Mari led Abby to a part of the theater that looked like the storage area, but there weren't that many storage boxes and there was this big window in the ceiling and a bunch of beds. "Huh? They were here a few minutes ago," Robin said. "Who were here a few minutes ago?" Abby asked, wondering if she wanted to know. Then, there was a loud scream: "JAKOB! BELINDA! GIVE IT BACK!" Before Abby knew it, a little boy that looked about 6 years old, with orange-tan skin like Janice and blonde hair, but he had a little orange nose and had bushy eyebrows and eyes like Floyd. He also had one a red hoodie, a blue shirt it seemed underneath, blue jeans, little brown boots, and a little dark green hat like Floyd's, but just the kid's size. There was also this girl pig with curly blonde hair, wearing a pink frilly shirt, white skirt, and white sketchers. They hid behind one of the crates and snickered as they hid. Then another girl pig that resembled the first one stomped in with an angry expression on her face. She had one a light blue shirt and black skirt, and black ballet flats. "Belinda! Jakob!" the girl pig shouted. "I know you're in here!" "Who's that?" Abby asked Robin. "You know those twin pigs from the Muppet Christmas Carol?" Robin said. "That's Bettina, the other pig you saw earlier was Belinda. The boy with her was Jakob Pepper, Floyd and Janice's son." "I didn't know they had a son, or were even married," Abby said. "There are a lot of details that they left out in The Muppets," Robin stated. "Did you know Dr. Teeth was married? They have a son named Timothy, and Zoot got married too." "Aw, he finally found that special someone! Who is it?" Abby asked, wondering if she'll ever meet Zoot's wife. "Here name is Leah, she has light sky blue skin, dark sky blue hair, light purple eye shadow, black eyelashes and black eyes, and she had a little green nose and a short smile like yours," Robin said. "She is very nice and fun." "Wow, do they have any kids yet?" Abby asked. "They have 9-year-old son named Zephyr and a 5-year-old daughter named Zaria so far," Robin said. "So far? What do you mean so far?" Abby asked. "Leah is pregnant again," Robin said. "Wow, how did that happen," Abby said. "Bunsen told me that when a man loves a woman they-," Mari started to explain when Robin clamped his hand over her little mouth. "Watch what you say around Mari, she tends to be what we call a 'Rambling Gal'," Robin warned. "Especially about that topic." "Noted," Abby said. Bettina was still looking for her twin sister and Jakob when they both popped out from behind the crate, shouting "BOO!" Bettina screamed and tried to karate chop them, but Belinda and Jakob dodged, laughing, and ran away. "This is why the nannies we had before left. These kids cause a lot of chaos," Robin said. "I cause chaos? Those kids are the monsters! Chaos has run through their family for years! Maybe centuries!" Bettina shouted. "Chaos? I don't believe we know him," Belinda said. "Chaos: a mishap in the balance of peace!" Bettina snapped. "Oh that Chaos…we still don't know him," Jakob said, laughing. "ARGH!" Bettina cried out and ran after them. "Wow, Belinda and Jakob get along quite nicely despite the fact that Floyd and Miss Piggy barely got along," Abby said. "I think it's because Belinda isn't at all like Miss Piggy. She's her niece, so she's like Miss Piggy's sister," Robin explained. "She's was really nice." "Really? Where is she now?" Abby asked. Robin stiffened, "We don't like to talk about that in front of Bettina and Bolinda. They're very sensitive about that." "What happened?" Abby asked softly. "Hay fever. She got it very badly, especially since she had a severe allergy to hay and pollen. It was the middle of the night when Belinda called. Miss Piggy was at first annoyed that her niece called so late past their agreement time, but when Belinda started talking, Miss Piggy became unusually sympathetic. Then, Miss Piggy ran into her room, threw on some clothes and demanded Fozzie to let her borrow his Studebaker. She drove off into the night and came back a few hours with Belinda and Bettina crying in her eyes. They were only 5 at the time. I asked Uncle Kermit what happened and he told me that their mother…passed away in the middle of the night right in front of them. They've been here ever since," Robin said. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry I brought it up," Abby apologized. "It's alright, you would have found out either way, now let's go see what Jakob and Belinda did this time!" Robin said more cheerfully. Abby, Robin and Mari went over to where Bettina was wrestling Belinda. "Give me my moon!" Bettina demanded. It was then that Abby noticed that Belinda was clutching a small white sphere. "You want a moon! I'll give you a moon!" Jakob exclaimed, facing away from Bettina and gripping the back of his jeans. Knowing what the boy was about to do next, Abby ran over and stopped him. "OKAY! Nobody's mooning anybody!" she hollered over Bettina's shouts. She snatched the model moon from Belinda, which turned out to be made of Styrofoam and handed it back to Bettina. "Thank you…whoever you are," Bettina said. "This is Abby. She's our new nanny," Robin said. "New nanny? Already? What happened to the other one?" Belinda asked, getting back to her feet and dusting off her skirt. "She ran out in the middle of your chase," Robin stated. "That's the 15th one this month!" Jakob exclaimed. "You've been keeping tracking?" Robin asked. Jakob nodded, "Yeah, I want to remember those days!" "Now, since your moon is back, are you happy?" Abby asked Bettina. "Yes, and now I can finally finish my science project of the solar system," Bettina said, walking off. "Bettina is also very smart for her age, which she takes after her father who is a professor in a college," Robin added. "Oh, does he visit them?" Abby asked, glad that the twin pigs had one parent that was still around. "He doesn't see us. He only seen us and that was when we were babies, only a few weeks old. Supposedly, he's one of Bunsen Honeydew's friends," Belinda sighed sadly. Abby thought to herself "I don't believe, their mother is gone and their father never had to nerve to see them! What kind of world do we live in? A cruel one! That's what!" "Have you ever tried to see him?" Abby asked. "Yeah, we actually saw him once! But he insisted that we weren't his to the security and had us thrown out! I hate him now! He doesn't even care about what happened to Mommy! He doesn't care about anyone but himself!" Belinda shouted, before she broke down and began to cry. Abby knelt down near her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. But things like that aren't that uncommon to be honest. I have two older brothers and they were two when their dad left, and when I was one, my dad left. I barely got to know him. And I still want to know him," Abby said. "Really?" Belinda sniffed. "Really," Abby said. "Huh, maybe we're not so different after all…OOOHHHH! Here comes Leah, Zephyr and Zaria!" Belinda pointed behind Abby, who stood up to look behind her. Abby saw a girl Muppet that match Robin's description of Leah perfectly and she was indeed pregnant! Accompanying her was this 9-year-old boy with dark blue hair, light blue skin, a cute little green nose, purple framed sunglasses, a tan t-shirt, navy shorts, little blue sandals, and a little blue hat. There was also this little girl who looked about 5 and looked like Leah, but her hair had this little ponytail with a green bow just like how Janice had her hair in Muppets Take Manhattan. She also had on a little blue dress and little black Mary Janes. "Hi Mari!" she greeted. "Hi Zaria!" Mari greeted. "Hey, a nanny that didn't run away screaming," the boy said. "Actually, she's the new nanny that was hired recently. Her name's Abby," Robin said. "Oh…what happened to the other one?" the boy who Abby believed was Zephyr asked. "You missed it! Me and Belinda stole Bettina's moon for her solar system and she chased us all over the theater to get it back!" Jakob stated. "Aw man! And I missed it!" Zephyr cried. "The nanny left screaming during the chase, and then Abby came and volunteered to be our new nanny. She's also going to perform in the Muppet Show," Robin said. "Really? What's her talent?" Leah asked. "She plays an instrument called a sither and sings," Mari stated. "Zither. With a Z," Robin corrected. "Cool! I like anything that begins with a Z, except zucchini, I hate zucchini," Zaria stated. "We know," Robin and Belinda grumbled. "And also zebras. They scare me," Zaria added. "WE KNOW!" Robin and Belinda snapped. Abby thought Zaria would've started bawling after Robin and Belinda snapped at her, but she seemed unfazed by it, so she must have been used to it. "How do you hate zebras? They're like horses with stripes," Mari said. "They look weird," Zaria said. "It's their manes and tails that scare her. She thinks they look weird," Leah explained. "Makes sense, so is that everyone?" Abby asked Robin. "Nope, you haven't met Timothy in person yet, and there's also Animal's niece, Beastie, and…Mari, where are Lily and Luke?" Robin asked. "Who?" Mari asked, mocking cluelessness. "Your younger brother and sister!" Robin snapped. "Good grief! You've been around your uncle too long!" Belinda said, jumping back. Robin did an exasperated sigh that Abby had to admit, did sound similar to Kermit's! "Where are your little brother and sister?" he asked more calmly. "Taking a nap," Mari stated. "Why aren't they in their beds?" Robin asked. "They're in the closet," Mari said. "Why are they taking a nap in there?" Robin asked. "I put them there!" Mari stated a little too proudly. "Good grief!" Robin exclaimed, running off to a door. Abby went after to him to see what he was doing. Robin threw open the door and he and Abby saw two little Muppet toddlers about 3 years old sleeping the floor. Robin groaned as he picked up a boy it seemed who had fluffy blonde hair like Lips, Lips eyes, a little red nose, and skin like Lips. He had on a little dashiki, tan pants and little light blue sneakers. The other baby, who was a girl, had curly blonde hair, purple skin, and eyes like Delores's. She also had one a dark purple dress and little black shoes. Abby picked her up. She and Robin took the toddlers and laid them on their little beds. "The boy is Luke and the girl is Lily," Robin stated. Then, he turned toward Mari and scolded. "Mari, you know better than to do that! What if nobody knew they were in there! They could've have gotten hungry or too cold and something bad might've happened to them!" "But it was fun!" Mari protested. "Yeah well, it wasn't fun to me, how would you feel if you woke up to find yourself in a closet! And you couldn't get out!" Robin said. Then he gulped as he looked at the door to see Lips and Delores standing in the doorway. "What's this about locking my little girl in a closet?" he asked Robin, walking up to the little frog. "Mari put her little brother and sister in a closet a few minutes ago," Belinda stated. "Is that true?" Delores asked Mari. Mari gave her stepmother an innocent grin and said, "No, Zephyr did it." "But I just got here!" Zephyr protested. "Okay, Jakob did it!" "I was running away from Bettina," Jakob stated. "Um…I got nothing! I'm guilty!" Mari gave in. Lips shook his head, but he was laughing. Then, Luke woke up and said, "Daddy, up!" putting up his arms toward Lips. Lips picked up his young son, and his son then said, "Down!" Lips set him on the floor, letting him run around free. He ran from one side of the room to the other. "He's energetic after a nap," Delores said. "I can see him as an athlete in the future." "Unless the music bug bites him," Lips said. "Music bug?" Mari said, sounding terrified. "W-what's that?" "It's a bug that makes you into music. My uncle got bitten by it," Robin made up. "Lips and Delores got it too, along with Zoot, Leah, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Janice, and Abby." "Does it hurt?" Mari asked, even more scared. "I don't know, maybe. And one day it will bite Zephyr, Jakob and maybe even you!" Robin said. "Cool! I'm gonna get bitten by a bug!" Jakob exclaimed. "NO! I don't want to get bitten by a bug!" Mari cried. Before Lips had a chance to tell his daughter that Robin was just joking, a cockroach crawled up to her foot. Mari saw it and looked at it for a few seconds before screaming! "AHHH! THE MUSIC BUG!" She clung to Lips' leg. "No, it's a cockroach! Where did it come from?" Belinda shrieked. "I think it came from the closet!" Abby gasped. "Oh no! My babies were in the same room as a cockroach!" Delores cried, picking up Lily and holding her close. "I don't think so. It has a red sticker on its shell, which means one thing…" Robin said. There was silence then, everyone heard soft snickering. Before anyone knew it, a little boy who looked about 10 with green skin, orange hair, a little red nose, and teeth that had a silver tooth on it. He had one a red and purple striped t-shirt, blue jeans, gold and red sneakers, and a shiny purple cap with a blue feather stuck in it had jumped out of a cardboard, shouting "HA!" He walked over to Mari, laughing. "Did you see the look on your face? It was hilarious! You were like 'AH! MUSIC BUG!' and Belinda was shrieking, 'COCKROACH!' I could barely contain me laughter!" the boy stated. "Timothy! You really scared us!" Robin upbraided. "So this is Dr. Teeth's son. Not at all like his dad, is he?" Abby said. "I knew Teeth when we were little kids, and to be honest, he was like that," Lips admitted. "Wow, that must've gotten annoying after a while," Abby said. "Yeah, but he quit it when we got in college," Lips said. Timothy got out a jar and scooped up the roach with it and slapped the cap on it to keep it contained. "Roscoe, we're going to become very good friends," he told the insect. "Well, enjoy it while you can, because 'Roscoe' is going back to Muppet Labs where he belongs," Robin said, taking the jar from Timothy and walking off. "HEY! GIVE HIM BACK!" Timothy cried, going after Robin. "Okay, now that only leaves Beastie. Do you know where she is?" Abby asked Lips and Delores. Before one of them could answer, there was a loud scream of terror, and Robin and Timothy ran back into the room, being chased by this little Muppet that looked about one and resembled Animal as a baby, but it had little red bows in her hair. "There she is," Delores said. "BOY! BOY! BOY!" she shouted, trying to grab Robin or Timothy. "NO!" Robin and Timothy shouted, running away and hiding behind Abby. Beastie was about to go after them when she noticed Abby was there. The little Muppet looked up at Abby, wondering who she was. "Hello, I'm Abby," Abby greeted. "Me Beastie," Beastie greeted. Abby smiled at Beastie then looked at all the other kids and smiled. "This is going to be a lot more fun than being on the Muppet Show," she thought to herself.


	3. Dancing with Blu Jay

Episode 3: "And now, ladies and gentlemen! I, the Great Gonzo, shall hop on this pogo stick to the tune of Dong Minority Dance Music on the zither, while at the same time, dodging incoming cannonballs! Ready!" Gonzo announced that night on the Muppet Show. Abby gave him the thumbs up. "Thank you, Abby!" Gonzo hollered. "On the count of three! One…two…three!" Gonzo started to hop on the pogo stick high up into the air as Crazy fired the first few cannonballs. He dodged a lot of them with ease as Abby played Dong Minority Dance Music on her zither. She also watched tensely to see what would happen next; Gonzo's acts and stunts almost always ended very badly for him. Then, as expected, Gonzo hopped up on the pogo stick again and got hit by one of the cannonballs, which sent him into a wall! "I'm okay!" Gonzo shouted. The audience applauded loudly and cheered. "Wow, people really like to see other people get hurt live," Abby said. After getting Gonzo down from the wall, Abby, he and Crazy Harry walked backstage. "Great job, Gonzo, you take great pride in your work," Kermit said. "Thanks! Wait till you see what I got plan for next week!" Gonzo stated. The alien and Crazy Harry ran to the cafeteria. Abby went up to her dressing room which was a very small room. On the left wall, there's a desk with a mirror and a soft chair. She looks at the right wall and sees a dresser. Behind her were the door and a closet. In the back of the room, there's a small bed under a window. It was colored mostly beige or gray. "I'll have to fix the color scheme later," Abby thought to herself. She sat in one of the chairs and found an old and worn out magazine on the desk. It was an old issue of Muppet Magazine, the one that featured the new Jim Henson Hour characters. Despite the fact that it featured articles about old movies, old books, and old music artists, it was very good. She read the section about the Jim Henson Hour and as she reading the small section about Solid Foam; she heard a little voice say, "Ah, the show that gave me my big break." Abby jumped and looked around to see where it came from. "Behind you," the voice said. Abby turned around to see Bean Bunny had been looking over her shoulder, reading the magazine too. "Oh, you're Bean Bunny right?" Abby said. "Yep! The cutesy Muppet here at this very theater!" Bean exclaimed. "Well, there's some competition here now, but I'm the original cute Muppet." "Competition?" Abby asked. "The Muppet Kids, the kids you're watching right now. Mostly Mari, Zaria, and Beastie. They think they're so cute! I'll show them who is really cute!" Bean exclaimed evilly. "Er…Bean?" Abby said, snapping the bunny out of it. "Sorry, that slips out sometimes. Did you see the Jim Henson Hour on TV?" Bean asked. "No, I'm 18, so it ended before I was born," Abby said. "Well, that's a shame. Episode's 1 to 9 is on YouTube if you want to look at it." "I think I might, but what are you doing in my dressing room?" Abby asked. "Oh, you're on in 10 minutes," Bean stated. "10 minutes! I thought I was on after the band!" Abby gasped, jumping out of her chair and straightening out her hair. "You are, well, you're solo anyway. You are going to be part of the At the Dance sketch now," Bean explained. "At the Dance?" Abby asked. "The sketch where some of the Muppets dance and tell jokes. You're partnered up with someone in the Muppets," Bean said. "It's not you, is it?" Abby asked, not sure how old Bean is. "Unfortunately no, instead, you've been paired with Blu Jay," Bean told her. "Kermit set me up with Blu Jay?" Abby said, sounding very excited. "Well, you sound happy to hear that!" Bean exclaimed, laughing. Abby calmed down and tried to act like she didn't go crush crazy. "No, it wasn't Kermit's idea to set you two up as dance partners, it was actually Clifford's! He made a bet with Blu Jay that if he didn't clam up or get really nervous while dancing with you, he'd believe that were you just friends," Bean explained. "Ah…" Abby said. She was a little heartbroken at the moment because she thought for one second that Blu Jay had asked Kermit to set her and him up. She only known him for a day, but he was really nice, and kind of cute to be honest! Then again, who would want her? She was just this girl who plays a zither and was the nanny for a bunch of little kids…not that anything was wrong with that. He was a rapper and the student of Clifford, the old host of Muppets Tonight! She would probably just be another what-not to him. But the best she could do is to be his friend. She found the fanciest dress she could get her hands on, which wasn't much to look at to be honest. It was just this purple dress with a skirt that reached just past her knees, with sleeves that went a little past her shoulders, and a half-turtle neck hole. It was also made of velvet and purple. She stood by the stage, ready to go on stage, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Blu Jay wearing a dark blue tux and wasn't wearing his shades. "Wow Blu Jay, you clean up nicely!" Abby exclaimed. "I sort of had to. My cousin doesn't want me to go on stage for an At the Dance sketch looking like 50 cent or Jay Z back from a concert of their uncultured music," Blu Jay stated. "What's wrong with your cousin?" Abby asked. "He's Sam the Eagle. That's what's wrong," Blu Jay said, laughing. "Sam the Eagle is your cousin! How is that possible? You look nothing alike, or anything alike!" Abby gasped. "Sam's uncle married my mother, and they got me," Blu Jay said. "How old are you?" Abby asked, knowing how old Sam was, and considering how they were cousins, they had to be around the same age! "23," Blu said. "My dad was a lot younger than Sam's father. My dad was 5 when Sam was born. I'm the youngest of 5." "Well, I got to say, you look awesome," Abby said. "Thanks, Abby. You look cool too," Blu Jay said. Then it was all silent for a few moments and the two Muppets just looked at each other nervously. Then, Abby noticed that Clifford was standing nearby, grinning at the bird and girl. "Um…Blu Jay, I think your mentor is watching us," Abby said. Blu Jay whipped around and saw his teacher. "That last comment was not a flirt! We're just friends!" he shouted. "Whatever you say man, I'll believe it when I see it," Clifford laughed before walking off. Then the sketch came up. Everyone took their places and began to ballroom dance as the curtains opened up. "Did you see that Scary Movie IV?" Abby asked. "No. I don't like a lot of the new horror movies. Personally, I like The Birds," Blu Jay replied smartly. "Figures," Abby thought to herself, but she thought it with a smile. The duo danced for the whole sketch and when they got off the stage, Clifford walked up to Blu Jay and said, "Well, I guess I was wrong Blu Jay. Looks like you are only friends with Abby…unless you're hiding the truth from her?" "Clifford! I only knew her for a day. I don't crush on girls that instantly!" Blu Jay snapped. "Hey, I was only kidding man. You're nearly as high-strung as Sam! Nearly," Clifford said, putting his hands up in surrender. Abby left the rapper and DJ alone and went up to her room to find Mari and Belinda sitting on the edge of her bed, as if they had been waiting for her…which to be honest is kind of odd. Kid or adult, it's creepy if they're waiting for you in your room, especially at the right moment. "What are you girls doing in here?" Abby asked. "What was it like?" Mari asked. "What was what like?" Abby asked, confused. "To dance with Blu Jay, duh! Girls would give their left foot and their hair to be with him!" Belinda exclaimed. "Really? No wonder why so many young girls in the audience seemed angry to see me with him," Abby said. "That's because they're all jealous of you! You're a pretty girl with one of the handsomest young men of the Muppets," Mari said. "How does she know so much about love and jealousy?" Abby asked. "I read some of my Clique books to her and other novels for young girls," Belinda stated. "Are you allowed to do that?" Abby asked. "Heck no! But I figured I'd prep her for high school now so she'd know what to expect when she gets there," Mari said. "Books are so unrealistic. There are no cliques like that in real life. Boys go for the personality of a girl, not her looks, and not all girls are ditz like them! I think books about stereotypical high scholars are so lame," Abby stated proudly. "Explain this then, sister," Belinda said, holding up Abby's copies of Monster High and Dork Diaries. "Dork Diaries take place in a private middle school, not a high school. And Monster High is mainly about the fact that these girls are trying to show people that being a monster is rad," Abby said. "Oh, I'll read those next," Belinda said. "Anyway, Blu Jay probably likes you, like Clifford says. He has to like you, why do you think he's so nice to you?" "Because it's wrong to be mean to someone," Abby said. "And also, Johnny Fiama was being rude to me when I first got here," Abby said. "Okay, but I still think you and him are perfect for each other," Belinda sighed. As she and Mari were leaving, they had begun to sing "Abby and Blu Jay sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." "And the tree thing makes sense Blu Jay is a bird," Mari said. "That's not the point of the song, Mari," Belinda told the little girl as they walked down the hall to their room. Abby sighed and lay down on her bed and thought to herself: Are she and Blu Jay really perfect for each other. Only time will tell. TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Zelda

Episode 4: "Veterinarian's Hospital: the continuing story of a quack who has gone to the dogs," said the announcer for Veterinarian's Hospital as Rowlf, Miss Piggy, and Janice stood by the hospital bed in their uniforms. Abby was lying on the bed. And she was worried. This was just a rehearsal for next week's show, but it still made her nervous. Everyone else was in the audience chairs, watching. "So, Lady Cavil, what's up?" Dr. Bob/Rowlf asked Abby. "What?" Abby replied, not sure what to say. "Miss Cavil got memory probs, Dr. Bob," Janice stated. "Since when have you had those probs?" Dr. Bob asked Abby. "Which probs?" Abby asked, confused. The trio of actors laughed. Abby looked at the audience with a look on her face that said "Get me out of here!" "Let moi fix this, Dr. Bob," Nurse Piggy said. "Alright Nurse Piggy," Dr. Bob said. Before Abby knew it, Miss Piggy karate chopped her on the head with her hand. "YOW!" Abby cried. "WHY DID YOU THAT!" "You'll always remember that," Nurse Piggy said, before she and Dr. Bob and Nurse Janice started to laugh. "Can I check your diploma?" Abby asked annoyed by the sketch. "Okay, cut, that was great, guys!" Kermit said. "Great? She just suffered a bad blow to the head! How is she great! She needs her head so the boys can see her beautiful face, right Blu Jay?" Belinda said. "Um…yeah, I guess," Blu Jay stammered. If he said "Of course", Clifford would tease him again, and he didn't want that! "Speaking of hospital, I'll have to go to one soon," Leah said. "Really? Why?" Abby asked, concerned. Leah laughed and answered, "The baby is going to come in a few days." "Really! That's great!" Abby exclaimed. "You know that the new baby will give you one more kid to watch, right?" Bettina asked the zither-player. "Oh, Abby won't watch the baby right away, I'll take care of her for a few weeks until I'm sure she'll be alright with being around the kids," Leah explained. "Okay, but she cries in the middle of the night, I'm moving into one of the dressing rooms," Bettina said. Abby whispered to Robin, "Why is Bettina so negative sometimes?" "I think it may be a scar from losing her mother and her father neglecting her," Robin muttered back. "That, and also, when Jakob was a baby, he cried a lot and she weren't too happy. I had to stop her from killing him!" "Well, the due date is supposed to be next week, so I'm pretty sure you'll have it then," Zoot said. "What makes you think that? Babies are rarely born on the due date. Mari was born three days before her date, Luke and Lily were born a whole week early, and Zephyr and Zaria were the same story. Jakob was born two days late," Lips reminded his fellow musician. "I thought it was scary that Timothy came three weeks early!" Belinda said. "Yeah! I was worried about him when that happened, but I read that the baby is normally done developing after the 7th or 6th month, so he was lucky," Robin said. "I read something that these twins were born a whole month early, but they're still alive, which is a good thing I guess," Blu Jay said. "Some things like that just happen, even if we least expect it," Clifford said. "God has plans for every baby that is born, even if they're born a little early or late." "You sound like a preacher," Abby said. "Yeah, my dad was one, so I think it may be genetic," Clifford said. "That is also an impressive quote. Where did you learn it?" Sam the Eagle asked. "I learned it from the one and only C. Clash," Clifford said. "Hmm, that names sounds familiar…wait a second! That's your name!" Sam said. "Okay, we'll I'll just be going to tune my zither," Abby said, running off before things went bad. The next day, everyone was in the cafeteria for breakfast when Kermit walked into the room wearing fishing gear. "Okay, are you guys ready for a day of fun and adventure?" he asked the guy Muppets. "Yeah, we would've been, but we're going fishing with you," Floyd said, before laughing. Some other Muppets snickered as well. Kermit got an exasperated look on his face and sighed, "Fishing is the only way to let loose and relax; sitting in the boat with fishing poles, waiting for the fish to bite so they can be caught and ready to be fried for dinner." "Ja, ja, fisk till middag," Swedish Chef agreed. [Translation: Yes, yes, fish for dinner.] "Poor little fishies," Lew Zealand sighed. "Kermit, how big is this boat you got?" Lips asked. "Very big, big enough for everyone," Kermit said. "Or small enough for just you," Blu Jay muttered to himself. "If you don't believe me, come out back to see for yourself," Kermit said, hearing Blu Jay's remark. He led the men outside. At that point, Leah had come down to the café and sat in the chair, before groaning, "I can't wait for this thing to get out of here." Bettina looked at Beastie who was sitting at a table eating toast. "You heard her, get out," Bettina told the creature. "No me. Baby," Beastie corrected. "Huh, Beastie seems to know what's going on," Abby said. "Yeah, according to Bunsen, she's smarter than Animal, yet she still talks like a cave-woman," Bettina said. "Me no cave-woman. ME BEASTIE!" Beastie protested. "For crying out loud, Bettina, can't you go one day without making fun of somebody other than yourself," Gladys the lunch lady said. "Let's see…nope," Bettina replied smartly. "Ask a smart-alecky a question, you get a smart-alecky answer," Gladys muttered. At that point, the men had just come back inside. "We'll we're off!" Kermit announced. "While you're fishing, see if you can bring back some salmon, I need that for my special tomorrow," Gladys asked. "Sure thing, Gladys. Any other requests?" Kermit asked. "Bring me back a pet goldfish," Mari said. "Goldfish don't like in lakes, Mari," Lips told his daughter. "How about a beta fish?" Belinda asked. "Zey don't live there either," Dr. Strangepork stated. "Piranha?" Timothy asked. "What the heck do you want a piranha for?" Dr. Teeth asked his son. "For a pet," Timothy said. "In other words, his collection to prank us. He's already got a roach," Belinda said. "Sorry, they don't live there either," Bunsen told the kid. "Thank goodness for that," Dr. Teeth said. "Koi?" Zaria said. "We are not being coy," Pepe said. "She meant the fish, Pepe?" Zoot told the prawn. "I knew that, I was just making a joke, okay," Pepe said, laughing. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave when Leah is still pregnant, especially since she's one week away from labor," Abby asked Zoot. "I'm sure it'll be alright," Zoot shrugged as he walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss before he and the other guys left. "Oh dear," Gladys said. "What's the prob, Gladys?" Janice asked. "I need to run out and get groceries, but me car leaked oil, now it won't go anywhere," Gladys said. "My car is in the lot, maybe I could like, take you to the supermarket and help you shop," Janice said. "Thanks Janice," Gladys said. "Can I come too?" Jakob begged to his mom. "Of course," Janice said. The two women and boy left the room. Bettina and Robin went up to her room to read, Beastie, Mari, Zephyr and Zaria went to check out if there was anything in the prop closet to play with. The other women Muppets began to gossip and talk. Abby scanned them to see if she could find Timothy's mother; she wanted to figure out why the kid was so odd. She couldn't figure it out since Timothy looked so much like his father, so she decided to ask Belinda. "Hey Belinda, which of these ladies is Timothy's mother?" Abby asked. Belinda sort of bit her upper lip and looked around the radius until she whispered to the older Muppet, "I need to speak to you about that. Follow me into the auditorium." The young pig led Abby out of the cafeteria and to the seats in the auditorium. They sat down in two of the seats. "Well, Timothy's mother isn't here…at all," Belinda said. "She didn't neglect him and dump him on Teeth did she?" Abby asked. "No, truth be told…she isn't alive anymore," Belinda explained. "What? What happened?" Abby had to know. "Remember when Janice mentioned that Timothy was born 3 weeks early? Well, Timothy was born alive, but a few hours after she had him, and after she held him for the first time, and gave Dr. Teeth one last kiss…she died. The doctor said it must have been from the stress of giving birth do early," Belinda explained. "So, Timothy's birthday is also the day she died?" Abby asked. "Exactly. When Teeth found out…he was so upset! He had lost the one woman who had as much rhythm and beat as he did. He didn't speak for a week, and sometimes, he wouldn't eat or go onstage…at all. The band had to go on without him, and Digit had to take his spot for a while. And it wasn't pretty. People started rumors that he killed himself to be with his true love, leaving his son with his brother in San Francisco. They stopped after Timothy got brought here. After that, Dr. Teeth realized that he couldn't grieve forever and had to take care of his son. Then, he started to perform again, and for some reason, he seemed different, and he had a whole new outlook on life. It was as if while he was alone for that week, God came up to him and told him what he needed to do for his son. Either that or he saw the ghost of his deceased wife or maybe even Jim Henson or one of the greats. I'll never know," Belinda explained. "Wow, that's far out," Abby said. "Yeah, but, Timothy shouldn't know. In fact, he never knew about his mother. He probably thought she just left on a very long business trip. If he found out, he'd break and would probably never be the same," Belinda said. "What!" exclaimed Timothy as he popped out from behind the seats; he followed the girls so he could find out what was going on. "Timothy!" Belinda and Abby gasped. "My mother is dead! She's gone! She's not on a trip! Dad lied to me! NO!" he cried. "Timothy, you weren't supposed to hear that!" Belinda said. "Well I did, and I hate you for keeping this from me!" Timothy shouted. Abby saw tears in the boy's eyes, and before anyone knew it, the kid ran out of the theater. "TIMOTHY!" Belinda and Abby screamed, running after him. Robin, who heard the ruckus, came downstairs to see what was up. "What's going on?" he asked Belinda as she dashed by. "Timothy found out the truth about his mother! He made a run for it!" Belinda exclaimed. "I'll help you find him," Robin said. "What about the other kids?" Abby asked. "They'll be fine, this won't take long," Belinda said. The three friends ran out of the theater to catch up with the upset kid. While they were gone, Leah was in the café making her a sundae that was covered in chocolate syrup, and other toppings for ice cream. The other women decided to go shopping, so she was alone now. She was just putting whipped cream on it. She squirted on a little. "A little more," she said. She squirted a little more. "A little more." She squirted a lot of the stuff. "And one for good luck." She squirted some of the Cool Whip into her mouth and swallowed. Then she felt a small pain in her abdomen. "OW! Really?" she looked down at her pregnant tummy. "Can you at least let me finish my sundae?" Leah asked her unborn baby. She felt another small pain. "Okay, we'll do things your way," she groaned. She grabbed her phone and dialed Zoot's cell phone number. "Hey Lee, what's up?" Zoot asked on the other line. "Zoot, it's time, the baby's coming," Leah told him. "What! It's due a week from now; I'm in the middle of a lake!" Zoot exclaimed. "I was just going to the hospital, try to meet me there," Leah said. "Alright," Zoot said. Leah heard in the background Kermit saying, "Lips don't stand on the boat." "Why not?" Lips asked just a few seconds before Leah hearing the sound of a boat tipping over and several splashes of Muppets falling into a lake and a few screams. "That's why!" Leah heard Kermit say. "Luckily I saved the phone," Zoot said. Then Leah heard him shout, "AHH! Piranha attack! Piranha attack!" "There are piranhas in the lake, impossible!" Bunsen exclaimed. "Cool!" Gonzo said. "Hey Dr. Teeth, maybe you'll be able to bring your son a pet piranha after all!" Leah decided that she should hang up before anything else happened and get ready to go to the hospital. First she called the hospital to let them know she would be there and left. She still felt as if she were forgetting something. "Mom!" Zephyr hollered as he and Zaria walked down into the cafeteria. "Mom, where are you?" Zephyr asked. He noticed his mother's sundae sitting on the counter unattended. "If nobody's around, then no one can tell me to do this," Zephyr said before walking over to the sundae and taking a big bite out of the whipped cream. Meanwhile, Abby, Belinda, and Robin had chased Timothy to the park, where they found him pacing in front of a bench, muttering to him, "My mom is dead, my mom is dead." "Timothy!" Abby hollered. Timothy was about to take off again when she grabbed just in time. "Lemme go!" Timothy cried. "No deal," Abby said. She sat down on the bench still hanging onto him. "Why didn't anyone tell me my mom was dead?" he asked, crying. "Well, you were so young when she died, we thought it'd be better if you didn't know," Belinda said. "Good reason," Timothy muttered sarcastically. "Now that I know my family isn't whole, I'll live the rest of my life knowing that the only family I got is my dad." "Oh come on, Dr. Teeth isn't your only family," Robin said. "What do you mean?" Timothy asked. "In the Muppets, we consider each other family. So, you're family to us, so we have to be family to you," Robin explained. "Really, you're my family?" Timothy asked. "Yeah, I could be your brother and Belinda could be your sister," Robin said. "What about Abby? Is she family?" Timothy asked. "She's a Muppet now, so of course she is. She could be an aunt," Robin said. "I want her to be my sister," Timothy said. Abby felt like tearing up from joy at that point. "Who's the other members of the Electric Mayhem?" "Well, Dr. Teeth is already your dad, so I guess Floyd, Zoot, Lips, and Animal could be uncles, Janice, Leah, and Delores can be your aunts," Robin said. "What about Johnny Fiama?" Abby asked. "He can be a mean in-law," Robin joked. "Makes sense and Blu Jay?" Abby asked. "Brother," Timothy concluded. "See, you have a lot more family than you think. Do you feel better now?" Belinda asked. "Yeah, I guess so. A mom is nice, but a dozen aunts, uncles, brothers, and sisters is even greater!" Timothy stated. "Let's get you home," Abby said to Timothy. "Hey, isn't that Leah in front of that hospital over there?" Timothy asked, pointing in one direction. "Can't be…" Abby looked to and saw that it was Leah standing in front of the hospital. "Let's go see what's going on," Abby said. The four Muppets ran over to the expectant mother. "Leah, what's wrong?" Abby asked. "The baby's coming, I already told Zoot," Leah said. "And then I called Gladys and Janice to let them know." "Do you need anything?" Abby asked. "Just stay with me until Zoot gets here," Leah said. Meanwhile, at the outskirts of the lake, the Muppet men were just getting back to the bus. Dr. Teeth got in and began to start, but it wouldn't. "Uh-oh," he said. "Uh-oh? What do you mean uh-oh?" Zoot had to know. "The engine won't start," the keyboardist told the saxophonist. "What! How could it break down now? Leah's in labor!" Zoot panicked. "Calm down Zoot, it'll be okay," Scooter. "No it won't be okay! Leah is in labor! I could miss the birth!" Zoot freaked out. "There's no need to get overemotional," Digit said. "I am not getting overemotional!" Zoot snapped. Then he looked at Blu Jay and asked the bird. "You're a bird; can't you fly us to the hospital?" "What! NO! You're all too heavy to be carried, even it was just you I would have to carry, and it'll still be too much for me!" Blu Jay told the blue man. "Okay, just checking," Zoot said. Then he saw a bunch of motorbikes and ran over and started to mess with them. "Zoot, what are you doing?" Lips asked. "I got to get to the hospital, by any means necessary," Zoot told the trumpeter. "Uh…Zoot," Floyd said, looking terrified. "Don't try to stop me," Zoot said. "Zoot…!" Lips said, shaking with fear. "What?" Zoot asked. "Behind you!" Walter exclaimed. Zoot turned around to see a bunch of Muppets clad in leather. A Muppet biker gang. "Oh…" Zoot said. "There had better be a good reason that you were trying to hotwire our bikes," the female said. "Um…sorry, but my wife…she's uh…" Zoot stammered. "Never mind. Nobody touches my bike. If you do that again, I'll gut you like a fish," the female threatened. "Good grief," Kermit said. "Sorry, but my wife is in labor and I need to get to the hospital," Zoot explained. He got on his knees. "Please, I can't miss the birth of my child." One of the male bikers started to sniffle and cry a little. "You just touched something in my heart," he said. He looked at the female and said, "We got to get these guys to the hospital." "Hasn't been the same ever since prison," the female groaned. "Fine, we'll help you," the girl biker. "Thank you!" Zoot thanked. "We're Mad Dog and Francis," the guy biker introduced themselves. "Nice to meet you Mad Dog," Dr. Teeth said to him. "I'm Francis, she's Mad Dog," Francis said, pointing at the girl. "My real name is Shirley. Call me that…" the girl biker said. "You'll gut him like a fish," Clifford finished. "You catch on fast," Mad Dog told the Rastafarian. An hour later, the guys had arrived at the hospital covered in white feathers. "Where have you guys been?" Gladys asked. "Sorry we're late, but we had just gotten back from riding motorbikes driven by chickens," Zoot said. "The chickens weren't riding the motorcycles, we were," Lips said. "Well, you managed to get before it was time for the birth, so I'd get in that maternity ward right now if I were you," Delores said. Zoot was about to dash into the room when Vicki stopped. "One thing first," the girl Muppet said. She whipped out a feather duster and started to dust the white feathers off Zoot to the point where there weren't any more. "Good, now Leah and the baby won't catch anything," Vicki said. "Thank you," Zoot said before running in the ward for a few moments. "Timothy, you won't believe it, there were piranhas in the lake!" Dr. Teeth said. "Really?" Timothy said. "Yeah, if you don't believe us, I have a piranha biting my elbow," Gonzo said, holding up his arm to reveal a little red fish with sharp teeth. Timothy gasped and ran back. He returned with a fish bowl full of water. "Put him in here," he said. Gonzo yanked the piranha off and dropped it in the glass bowl. "I'm gonna name you Chomper," he said. "Well what do you know, Timothy got a piranha, we got to the hospital just in time, all the ducks are in a row," Kermit said. "Where's Beastie, Mari, Zephyr and Zaria?" Robin asked. "Looks like we left four of our ducks at home," Rizzo said. "And Bettina?" Miss Piggy said. "Make that five ducks," Abby said added. "What's this about Zephyr and Zaria?" Zoot asked, walking back into the waiting room. "We left them at the theater," Robin gulped. "Zephyr and Zaria are at the theater alone? Not good," Zoot said, whipping out his cell phone and dialed the number for the theater. "Hello, Zephyr, Zaria, are you there?" Zoot asked. "Put them on speaker phone, I want to hear this," Kermit said. Zoot did as told and Zephyr replied with a very loud "YEAH!" "What are you doing?" Zoot asked. "Having the best time of our lives!" Zephyr exclaimed. "I'm getting a vibe he found my secret candy collection," Timothy said. "You have a candy collection? Where?" Dr. Teeth asked his son. "It's a secret candy collection. If I tell you it wouldn't be secret anymore," Timothy said. "I better get down there and get them," Abby said running out of the hospital. She raced back to the Muppet Theater and ran inside to see Beastie, Mari, Zephyr and Zaria hopping up and down on a trampoline. "Zephyr! Zaria!" Abby hollered. "Uh-oh, fun's over," Mari said, hopping down. "Okay, you crazy kids, time for you go to the hospital, don't you want to see the new baby be born," Abby said. "Fine," Zephyr grumbled. Abby then went upstairs to find Bettina still reading. "Come on, Bettina, everyone else is at the hospital, the baby is about to come," Abby told the young pig. "Alright, but I'm taking the book with me," Bettina grumbled. The five kids followed Abby back to the hospital where they found everyone in the waiting room, except for Zoot. "What happened while I was gone?" Abby asked. "Not much," Lips who had Luke on his lap, said. Mari went up to her dad and sat on his lap too. "Hey, you got a piranha!" Zephyr exclaimed when he saw Chomper. "Yeah! Turns out there were piranhas in the lake," Timothy said. "Cool." An hour later, Zoot walked out of the ward carrying a little bundle of pink. "Hey, do you want to see our new daughter?" he asked the other Muppets. The kids went up to see the new baby first. "Aw, she's so cute," Belinda said. Bettina looked up from her book, took one look at the baby, shrugged, and went back to reading. Abby looked at the kid next, to see that she had light blue skin and dark blue hair like her parents, a green nose like her father's, and her mother's eyes. "What's her name?" she asked. "Zelda," Zoot stated. "That's a pretty name," Mari said. "Well, she might grow up to be a pretty girl if she takes after Leah," Zoot said. "Might," Pepe said, snickering. Zoot glared at the prawn cuing Pepe to shut up. So, there was a new kid in the theater now. One more kid for Abby to babysit when Zelda was old enough. Another thing to look forward to. TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. The Cryptids

Episode 5: The Cryptids: Abby was tuning her zither when Kermit walked in. "Abby, are you ready for the next act?" the frog-in-chief asked the girl. "Yep, I just need to retune my zither," Abby said. "Good," Kermit said, leaving the room. 10 minutes later, Scooter popped his head into Abby's dressing room, and said, "Abby, 60 seconds to curtain!" "I better get onstage," Abby said grabbing her zither and rushing out of her room. On her way, she passed Blu Jay. "Hey Abby, you going onstage?" the bird asked. "Yep, I'm singing Born this Way by Lady Gaga," Abby stated. "Well, good luck out there," Blu Jay said. "Thanks Blu Jay," Abby said. She ran onto the stage just before the curtain opened and started to play the first few notes of Born this Way and started to sing:

My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir

"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"

I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen

Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen

Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen

Don't be!

Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice your truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)  
I love my life I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith

I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient  
Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'cause baby you were born this way

I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!

Same DNA, but born this way.  
Same DNA, but born this way

After her performance, Abby left the stage to thundering applause. Blu Jay and Mari were backstage to greet her. "You were great out there," Blu Jay said. "Thanks Blu Jay," Abby said. Mari looked at them smiling at each other and smirked. The next morning, Abby was on her way to the Muppet Theater after being sent out to get the newspaper because the paperboy skipped the place again. For some reason, she felt like she was being watch. She shrugged it off and continued on her way. When she got to the theater backstage and was about to open the door, she heard a girl's voice shout "YOU!" Abby turned around to see a bunch of fan girls standing around here. "This could be trouble," she thought. Then she asked out loud, "Yes, do you need something?" "Yeah, stay away from Blu Jay," the first girl said. "What?" Abby said. "You heard me, stay away from Blu Jay. He's ours and we want him, and we won't let anyone, even newbies like you get in our way," the leader snarled. "What are you talking about?" Abby asked. "You and Blu Jay are together, right?" another girl said. "What!" Abby gasped. "We're not together, we're just friends." "Right…we don't believe you. Get her!" the leader commanded. Abby saw as the group of girls began to surround her and she saw her life flash before her eyes…somewhat. She could see her dead and beaten corpse lying in the alley with Blu Jay looking down at it full of grief. Mari, Belinda, Beastie, Zaria, Timothy, Zephyr, and Jakob were nearby and were all crying. Bettina just had this mortified look on her face. Abby bounced back to reality, realizing that she had to watch the Muppet Kids because she was the only nanny that could stand them. "Please!" she shouted. "Let me live! I have a job watching the Muppet Kids. If I die, they'll be so upset, they'll never be happy again!" "Oh please, they'll be fine. They'll find another nanny and forget all about you," the leader of the fan girls sneered. "HELP!" Abby screamed. Then, before anyone knew it, something that looked like a small dragon that was standing on its hind legs landed on the ground hard in front of Abby. It was all red, had short horns, yellow eyes, a devil tail, and was wearing a leather vest, pants and a belt with a steel bucket with the initials TJD on it. "Hey! Get out of here! Get away from the girl!" he snarled. Then, a something that looked like a gorilla standing on its hind legs with black fur, seemed to be taller than Sweetums, wearing a gold chain necklace with the initials, H and S on it and a brown trench coat came out of a pile of cardboard boxes. A giant bat with gray fur, a bead necklace with a pink bat charm with the letters B and A on it, and purple flying goggles popped out of a dumpster screeching. A ghostlike girl wearing old clothing came out of a wall and screamed at the girls. Finally, a giant brown moth-like thing with bat-like wings attached to his arms and big red eyes, wearing blue jeans, a red baseball cap, and a gold chain necklace with three M's on it hung from a balcony, screeching the loudest. The fan girls screamed and ran away before any damage could be done. The dragon guy looked down at Abby and smirked. "You okay, gal?" he asked in a Jersey accent. "Yeah, thanks…who are you guys?" Abby asked. "We're part of the group called the Cryptids," the dragon stated. "I'm Tulio the Jersey Devil." "I'm Harry the Sasquatch," the gorilla-like thing grunted. "Wicken the Banshee," the ghost girl said. "Batty the Ahool," the bat thing stated. "Mothane the Mothman," the moth creature said. "Oh, Blu Jay mentioned you guys," Abby said. "He brought you up after Johnny Fiama was rude to me. "Ah, you met Johnny. He was rude to us, saying that we were menaces and we should go back to our haunted houses and woods where we belonged," Wicken said. "He wanted me to fly back to Jersey," Tulio said. "Well, you certainly aren't menaces to me," Abby said. "Thanks girl," Batty said. "Oh, what was your name?" Batty asked. "Abby Cane," Abby said. "Cool, what do you do around the theater?" Mothane asked. "I play the zither," Abby said. "Oh, Beijing would like that," Batty said. "Who's Beijing?" Abby asked. "He's a Chinese dragon. He's very wise," Wicken said. "I just wish he wouldn't be so wise to me," Harry said. "There are other Cryptids, but they won't be here for a while so you'll have to wait to meet them," Wicken said. "Yeah, there's Rocky the Roc bird, Chewie the Chubacabra, Jack the Werewolf, Eddie the Vampire, Lightning the Thunderbird, and Megan the Megaconda," Tulio stated. "That's a lot," Abby said. "Yeah, but you never lose track of everyone. You just look at their Cryptid name and you just know. Such as Megan, Megaconda, you got it? Both start with Mega," Mothane said. "Remember that time when she tried to suffocate you for calling her Meg?" Batty asked. "How can I forget? I still have nightmares," Mothane said, laughing. "How is nearly losing your breath funny?" Abby asked kind of disturbed. "Cryptid humor is different from Muppet and human humor," Wicken told the girl. At that point, Blu Jay, Kermit, Mari and a second girl went outside to see Abby talking to the Cryptids. "Oh, there you are Abby," Kermit said. "I see you met Tulio and his little gang." "Yeah, they just saved me," Abby said. "Saved you? What happened?" Blu Jay asked, sounding concerned. "That your girl, Blu Jay?" Mothane asked the bird. "Oh come on, Mothane! Not you too! It's bad enough Clifford is teasing me about it," Blu Jay sighed. "These fan girls came up to me and were going to kill me because they assumed I was dating you," Abby said. "What! What gave them that idea?" Blu Jay asked. "Have you performed a lot of duets lately?" Batty asked. "No, she's a classical zither player, and I'm a rapper. They don't mix," Blu Jay stated. "They tried to kill you? Wow," the unidentified girl said. "Who are you?" Abby asked, not knowing who she was. The mystery girl Muppet had long and wavy black hair that rivaled Kim Kardashions', small red lips, tan skin, half closed eyes with pink eye shadow, and was wearing white halter top, tan short-shorts, and black sandal-heels. "Seedie, I've been here longer than you have and got here the same time Blu did," the girl stated. "I'm a guitar player and a singer in the Muppet Show." "I'll say you got here at the same time, you locked Janice in the closet so you could get involved with the Electric Mayhem's performance," Blu Jay said. "Anyway, I wonder why the girls thought you were together since you never had a duet," Wicken said. "I…think I might know," Mari said. Kermit, Blu Jay, Seedie, and Abby looked at the little girl wondering what she meant. TO BE CONTINUED…

**I do not own the song, Born This Way. Lady Gaga does. **

**Only characters I own are Abby, Mari, Seedie, BLu Jay, Tulio, Wicken, Batty, Mothane, and Harry.**


	6. Deviant pig

Episode 6: Mari lead Abby, Kermit, Blu Jay, and Seedie up to the kids' room where they saw that the only computer in the room was on, but nobody was there to occupy it. "She left it on again," Mari said. "Who left what on?" Abby asked. "Belinda has a profile on something called ," Mari stated. "Oh, I've heard of that site, they have fan art and fan fiction of everything," Seedie stated. "Of course, some of the stuff the artists come up with is sort of weird." "Yeah, we know, I'm pretty each of us looked at it," Blu Jay said. "I haven't looked yet. I guess I should," Abby said. "You should, this girl called Dcatpuppet made these two anime faces of you," Mari stated. "So, what doe Belinda have to do with ?" Abby had to know. "She has a profile and she's been submitting these fan art pictures of all the Muppets here, mostly pairings," Mari stated. She jumped into the chair and started to mess with the computer. "Amazing, this kid is 6 and she knows how to use a computer," Abby said. "Hey, Dcatpuppet and IDon'tLikeCoffee22 added themselves as watchers," Mari stated. "Who's IDon'tLikeCoffee22?" Kermit asked. "An artist who draws a lot of Muppet art and has an OC named Leah and Mari, and to make it weird, Leah looks exactly like our Leah and Mari looks like me!" "Whoa, that is scary," Blu Jay agreed. "Mari, the pictures," Kermit reminded the girl. Mari clicked Belinda's gallery and clicked a file labeled BluAbby. Blu Jay and Abby's faces burned a bright red. There were dozens of pictures of her and Blu Jay together; some were of them even kissing. "Good grief, this girl is obsessed," Kermit groaned. "What's that one?" Seedie asked, pointing at a picture of an African American boy with blue hair, wearing a lot of blue, and had big blue wings, holding hands with a girl with tan skin, purple hair, and wearing clothes similar to Abby's. "That's something where the artist makes characters that aren't normally human, human. This is common on this site," Mari explained. "You seem to know a lot about DeviantArt," Seedie said. "I watch Belinda use it ad ask a lot of questions about the site. She doesn't get annoyed like Bettina does," Mari said. "Hey! That's mine!" Mari pointed at a picture that seemed to be drawn in crayon. It was of Blu Jay and Abby holding hands. For a kid Mari's age, it was very impressive. "Well, that solves me 'missing drawing mystery'," Mari said. "We better log off before-," Kermit started to say when Miss Piggy, Leah, and Clifford walked in. "Kermie, what are you doing with my niece's computer?" the diva pig asked. "Apparently Belinda had been drawing fan art for Muppet couples, one of them being Blu Jay and Abby," Kermit explained. "You don't say?" Clifford smirked. "Don't say it! I had nothing to do with it!" Blu Jay snapped. "What! That's weird. I better talk to her about it and take away her account," Miss Piggy said. "Are you sure? She did at least a dozen of you and Kermit," Mari stated. Miss Piggy ran up to the monitor and looked at it. "Really?" "Piggy!" Kermit said. "Who's IDon'tLikeCoffee22?" Miss Piggy asked. "That's a username for an artist of some sort. She does mostly Muppet stuff. She has these images of an OC named Leah who looks a lot like you, Leah, and one that looks like me and is even named Mari!" Mari stated. "You don't say?" Leah smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Mari asked, then she narrowed her eyes at the woman Muppet, as if saying, "You know something don't you?" "Well, we better get out of here before Belinda gets here. I don't want to get chopped for invading her account," Seedie said. After Mari logged of the computer, everyone went back to their usual thing. "I hope nobody does any art of me other than Belinda," Blu Jay said. "Oh come on, it's not bad. The art is pretty cool actually. I think IDon'tLikeCoffee22 would draw you very cool," Mari said. "You're just saying that because she's drawn you before," Blu Jay said. "Hey! I don't have an egg!" Mari protested. "What?" Abby asked. "An egg. You know when someone is high and might and thinks he or she is the best, like Miss Piggy, Pepe, and Link Hogthrob," Mari explained. "Egg? You mean ego," Abby said. "Whatever," Mari said. "Don't you whatever me, young lady," Abby scolded. "You'll never catch me!" Mari exclaimed before running away. "I better catch her," Abby said. "Alright, I'll catch you later, Abby," Blu Jay said, before flying off. "Okay!" Abby said as she ran after Mari. As she did, she couldn't help but think about all of Belinda's fan art. Were she and Blu Jay really meant to be? TO BE CONTINUED…

**I do not own the Muppets and . I do own Blu Jay, Seedie, Abby and Belinda. IDon'tLikeCoffee22 owns Leah and was the original owner of Mari.**


	7. Fun List

Episode 7: Fun List: The Muppet Kids were sitting around their room, surprisingly doing nothing! "I'm bored!" Mari whined. "There's nothing to do." "I'll say, there's nothing fun on the TV, we played all our board games 5 times, and the only entertainment I've gotten was watching Zelda toss her toys out of her crib," Zephyr stated, pointing at his newest sister who was in her little light blue crib which had piles of stuffed animals lying around the outside of it. "We could put them all back in and watch her do it again and repeat," Timothy suggested. "No, the toys might crush her, and if we do it too much, she'll cry and we'll all be in trouble," Zephyr said. "Hey, the only toy she hadn't thrown out was that little blue teddy bear," Jakob pointed at the blue teddy Zelda had her hands on. The baby Muppet then threw it out, hitting Jakob square in the jaw. "Nice aim!" Timothy laughed as Jakob rubbed his jaw. "Now, the teddy's out," Jakob said. "What do we do now?" Zaria asked. "Well," Robin said, walking over to his desk and opening his drawer. "I did throw together a list of 3 things I've wanted to do in this theater when I first got here, but I wasn't sure if I could because it was just me, but now since you're all here, I guess we could try it." The frog held up a piece of paper with 3 things written on it. "Let's give it a try! What's #1?" Timothy asked. "Let's see…Aha, play the tuba while following the fat Muppets and don't leave until they pay you 100 dollars," Robin read out loud. "Who plays the tuba?" Belinda asked. "I do," Zaria said. "You do? I thought you'd play saxophone like Zoot," Jakob said. "I do, but I don't play tuba exactly, I just have a recording of a tuba playing a long solo," Zaria explained, holding up an old fashioned tape recorder. "Good, that'll do it," Robin said. "Can we decrease the price of the tuba playing, 100 dollars was expensive back then, and now 1,000 is a lot, but nobody has that, so, can we make it 50 dollars?" Bettina asked. "That'll work, at least we'll get something, let's get started!" Timothy exclaimed. Zaria set out into the theater while the others were still in the room, watching everything on TV monitors showing everywhere in the theater that were installed in the closet. Zaria spotted her first victim: Fozzie Bear. She began to softly follow and pressed a button on her tape recorder and began to play the tuba solo. Fozzie noticed it immediately and at first didn't take much thought to it until he passed the orchestra pit and noticed the tuba player, Eugene, wasn't playing. Fozzie then went to the orchestra room to see if Eugene was in there, but there was no sign of him. Fozzie began to freak out and started to go all over the theater trying to find the source of the music, but had no luck. Zaria managed to keep up with him and stayed hidden until the comedian ran up to Kermit. "Kermit! I need help!" Fozzie shouted. "What is it, Fozzie?" the frog asked. "I keep hearing this tuba music and it's driving me crazy! How do I make it stop?" Fozzie begged. "Fine's 50 bucks," Zaria said, making the bear jump. Fozzie turned around to see the little girl holding a tape recorder and realized that the music was coming from it. "Can you please turn that off?" Fozzie asked. "Not until you pay me 50 bucks," Zaria said. "What are you? A miser?" Kermit asked. "Nope, just a really greedy kid," Zaria replied. "50 bucks, that's reasonable," Fozzie said, handing the kid the money. "Uh…Fozzie," Kermit said, trying to stop is friend from paying the girl. But it was too late; Zaria had run off with the cash and was out to find her next "customer". She found Bobo the bear with a cup of coffee and donuts. "Perfect," she muttered. She started to play the tuba music and Bobo noticed it immediately. The big bear looked at the kid and asked. "Can you cut that out?" "Not until you pay me. 50 bucks please," Zaria replied. "Ha! I don't think so," Bobo said. He took the tape recorder out of Zaria's little hands and threw it into a wall causing it to shatter. "There, now you have no music. What do you think of that?" Bobo asked quite proud of himself. Zaria looked at the shattered tape recorder and back at the bear. "Bobo, you broke my tape recorder. Why did you do that? I was just having fun…WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Zaria started to cry very loudly. "Um…uh…I'm sorry! I didn't know that was yours," Bobo tried to apologize as well as he could, but it was no use, Zaria kept crying. Zoot was polishing his saxophone in the Electric Mayhem dressing room when he heard his little girl crying. Like any protective father would, he ran out of his dressing room and found Zaria crying with Bobo trying to calm her down. "Zaria! What's wrong?" Zoot asked his daughter, as he ran up and hugged her. "B-b-b-bobo broke my tape recorder," Zaria sobbed. Zoot glared at the bear and started to rant at him. Zaria didn't hear exactly what he said because she ran back up to the Muppet Kids' room. "Nice show, you did great fake tears," Belinda complimented.

"What now?" Zephyr asked. Robin looked at his list. "#2: Release the Muppet Lab hamsters and lock Beaker in the same room as them," he read out loud. "Called it!" Timothy shouted, running out of the room. He dashed down to the Muppet Labs room and snuck in softly. He noticed Beaker was cleaning some graduated cylinders and flasks at the sink and Bunsen was nowhere in sight. "Perfect," Timothy smirked. He noticed the hamster cage full of hamsters of all colors. He tip-toed to the cage and carefully opened the cage. When he did, the hamsters all hopped out of the cage and started to go after Beaker, who had just turned around to see them coming at him. "MEEEEEEEEP!" he screamed. Timothy snickered as he saw the lab assistant's predicament. He knew that he had to leave soon; otherwise Bunsen would be back soon and see what happened. Timothy was on his way out the door when he noticed a little hamster had followed him. It was as green as his skin, and he thought it was cute, so he picked it up, put it in a smaller cage, grabbed some hamster chow and ran out of the room. He went up to the Muppet Kids' room with his new pet. "Done," he said. "Yeah, we saw!" Jakob said, breathing heavily from laughing so hard. "Is there an animal you won't keep as a pet?" Bettina asked seeing Timothy's new hamster. "Yeah; you," Timothy said, pointing at Bettina.

"Come on, Robin! What's last on the list?" Mari asked. "Let's see: Have first soda," Robin read out loud. "Ooooohhhhhh," the kids said in awe. "That's something we all have to do. None of us has had a first soda yet," Timothy said. "Yeah!" Mari agreed. "I think Blu Jay and Clifford keep sodas in the fridge," Robin said. "Let's go!" Jakob said, running out of the room. The Muppet Kids left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen where they saw that nobody was present, which was a good thing; for them that is. The kids went over to the tall fridge and Robin opened it wide. He frowned when all he saw was talking food, and bottles of beer. "What's with the beer?" Belinda asked. "It's Pepe's," Robin stated. "Ick. Dude's got an addiction," Timothy said. "Here they are," Belinda grabbed a big case of grape soda. "Soda!" Jakob exclaimed. Belinda tore it open, revealing dozens of cans of soda. "This is going to be awesome," Zephyr said, taking a can. The kids open the cans to hear the small hisses. "On the count of three," Robin said. "One…" The kids held their cans at the ready. "Two…" They raised them to their lips. "THREE!" The kids chugged the soda in less than 1 minute, which was a record in the Muppet Theater. "I don't feel any different," Robin said. "Wait a second…" he noticed his hands were starting to shake. His pupils shrunk, along with the other kids. They all started to shake. "Far out!" Zephyr shouted. "This is how I was feeling when I ate all that candy!" "Ditto!" Zaria agreed. "I feel…AWESOME!" Timothy shouted before running out of the kitchen so fast, everyone else heard a sonic boom. "WOOOOOO!" he hollered as he ran up the stairs to the theater. "Let's follow him!" Robin screamed, in his hyper craze. The kids ran out of the kitchen and after Timothy. They followed him to backstage where they could see Miss Piggy singing "Holding out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler with the Electric Mayhem. "Not fair! We never go on stage!" Mari complained loudly. "We'll change that right now!" Robin exclaimed. Before the band, Miss Piggy, or the audience knew it, the kids had run onto the stage and began to wreak havoc. "What the-!" Miss Piggy gasped as she saw the kids upstaging her. Belinda ran up to her aunt and snatched the mike out of her hand. "Hello America! How are we doing tonight!" she shouted into the microphone. "Timothy! Have you been in Bunsen's lab again!" Dr. Teeth asked his son as he ran around him. "Yeah, but that's not why I'm hyper! I got a hamster from him! Say hi Jimi!" Timothy stated loudly as he showed his dad his pet hamster, who squeaked in greeting before Timothy ran off again. "Stop that or I'll get your mother!" Zoot told Zephyr and Zaria. "NEVER!" Zephyr and Zaria exclaimed. "Run guys!" Robin commanded. The kids ran at the background wall and broke through it, making shapes like them. "What just happened?" Lips asked. "ABBY!" Miss Piggy hollered. "Yes, Miss Piggy?" Abby asked, running onto the stage to the diva. "Are you in charge of the kids tonight?" the pig asked the zither player. "No, Kermit gave me the night off, and they're supposed to be in their room," Abby stated. "Well, they're not now! They just crashed through the scenery!" Miss Piggy shouted pointing at the holes in the wall. Abby observed to see that they were shaped like the Muppet Kids. "Impressive," she commented. "Don't just stand there admiring their holes! STOP THEM!" Miss Piggy demanded. "Sure thing!" Abby obliged going behind the background through the hole Bettina made since it was biggest and set out to find the crazy kids. She found them lying on the floor, boxes, or tarp, breathing heavily for they were out of breath. "Well, I hope you kids are proud of yourselves. I think you're all grounded," Abby said. "Sorry Abby, we were bored so we had some soda to see what would happen," Robin said. "Can you explain that to your uncle?" Abby asked. "I think so, yeah, it was mainly my idea," Robin said. "Do you like my hamster? I'm naming him Jimi," Timothy said, holding up the hamster cage containing his green hamster. "Aw he's cute, but after what you just pulled off, I doubt your dad will let you keep it," Abby said. "Well, I don't think Beaker would want it back in the lab either," Timothy said. "What happened to Beaker?" Abby asked. "Nothing, he just got swarmed by an army of hamsters," Timothy stated. After the kids went up to their room, their parents or guardians went up to their room to lecture them about the soda in the fridge, such as "Don't drink any more of it" or "It's only allowed for kids age 16 and up". The kids understood, but they would try it again someday. Luckily for Timothy, he got to keep Jimi the Hamster as a pet and set his cage next to Chomper's glass bowl and his Roscoe the cockroach's jar.


	8. Hide & Seek

Episode 8: Hide & Seek: A week later, the Muppet Kids were bored yet again. "Well, the fun list is no longer an option; we can't play with Jimi because he's asleep. What do you want to do?" Timothy asked. "Let's try something we haven't tried before," Belinda said. "Fire ourselves from cannons?" Jakob asked. "Other than that," Belinda said. "I was thinking of a game of hide and seek." "I agree, this theater is so big, all the Muppets could hide," Robin said. "Well, which idiot will be it first?" Bettina asked. "NOT IT!" the kids shouted, except for Bettina. "Probably the idiot who asked," Bettina asked. "What should I count to?" "I'd say 70; it might be a while for us to find a hiding spot," Robin said. "Alright," Bettina said, walking over to a wall and facing it. "1…2…3…4…5…" the Muppet Kids scattered out of the room to various parts of the theater, trying to find a hiding place before Bettina was done counting. "65…66…67…68…69…70! Ready or not, here I come!" Bettina hollered, facing away from the wall. She walked out of the room and went about the theater, trying to find the kids. She went down to the kitchen where she saw Blu Jay and Abby having lunch. "Hey, any of you seen any of the brats?" Bettina asked rudely. "No, why?" Blu Jay asked the pig. "We're playing hide and seek," Bettina stated. "That's nice. It's good to see you playing with the other children," Abby said. "I'll say, I was forced to be it," Bettina said. Then she noticed something out of the ordinary; the big plant in the cafeteria, there was this blue feather. Other than Dr. Teeth, there was one other person with a feather like that in his hat. She tiptoed over to the plant and reached in, grabbed, and pulled out Timothy! "Got you!" Bettina stated. "Darn!" Timothy said. "That leaves Beastie, Mari, Robin, Belinda, Zephyr, Zaria, and Jakob," Bettina stated. She and Timothy ran off to search for the other kids. "Do you think I should-?" Abby was asking when Blu Jay finished "Follow them, yes you should! Who knows where some of these kids are hiding!" The girl followed the kids out of the cafeteria. When she caught up with them, Bettina had just found Robin hiding underneath a big hat. "Found you, Robin!" she said. "Yeah, terrific," Robin grumbled. The kids eventually found Zephyr hidden under a desk in one of the dressing rooms, Zaria hiding behind the piano in the orchestra pit, Jakob hidden in one of the balconies, Beastie was hanging from a chandelier, and Belinda was hiding in one of the storage closets. "Okay, that only leaves Mari," Robin said. "I wonder where she decided to hide," Belinda said. While the kids were looking for Mari, Kermit was in his office when he heard the song of banging metal. "What was that?" he asked. He heard the sound again and decided to follow it to find the source. He followed it through a few rooms and discovered that it was coming from the walls. "Something must've gotten into the ventilation system," he said. Then he heard a small squeal. At that point, Gonzo, Lips, and Clifford entered the room. "Did you just hear that?" Kermit asked. "That squeal? Yeah, we heard it. Do you know what it is?" Clifford asked. "Not sure, all I know that it's in the vents," Kermit stated. "I think it's coming to the vent in this room," Gonzo said, hearing banging that got louder as it approached. Within moments, Mari had appeared in the vent. "Hi daddy," she greeted. "Mari! How did you get in the vents?" Lips asked his daughter. "Well, me and the other kids were playing hide and seek, and I hid in the vents. It must be good because they haven't found me yet," Mari explained. "Well, get out there," Lips said. "I can't, the vent I went into closed. I've been going around trying to find an open one," Mari said. "What! One of the vents was open?" Lips said. "I remember, Beauregard is cleaning the filters today. He must've just finished," Kermit said. "How do we get here out now?" Clifford asked. "I know! I'll pull the vent off," Gonzo said. "No Gonzo, that could damage the vents and we can't afford that to happen," Kermit said. "I'll get Beauregard. You keep Mari company until I get back," Kermit said, running out of the room. At that point, the Muppet Kids and Abby entered the room. "AHA! Found you Mari!" Bettina said, running over to the vent. "Now get out of that vent and be it." "I can't. I'm trapped in here," Mari said. "How did you get stuck?" Robin asked. "She climbed in through an open vent and the vent she climbed into closed," Clifford explained. "Beauregard's going to get her out." "I hope this teaches you a lesson to never climb into vents in hid and seek," Abby said. "Yeah, it's kind of cool in here though," Mari said. A while later Beauregard had gotten Mari out of the vents. Afterward, Kermit gave the kids a lecture about the ventilation system and never hide in it for hide and seek. The kids seemed to understand, but Abby was sure that they might try it again sometime in the future.


	9. Feline 5

Episode 9: Feline 5: Another week went by and Mari and Belinda were walking home from the park. They were just minding their own business when they heard a small mew. They saw a little cardboard with a small Muppet kitten in it. "Aw, what a cute little cat," Mari said. "I think it might be a stray. Look at how dirty it is," Belinda said, pointing at the kitten's dirty fur. "Can we take it home?" Mari asked. "I think we should ask your dad about that," Belinda said. "But I don't think we'll be able to." "Then we'll take her with us and show her to everyone and see what they think," Mari said. "They'll put her in an animal shelter, because we can't keep her," Belinda said. "No fair! Timothy gets to keep his pets, why can't I keep one?" Mari asked. "Timothy is older than you and you're just too little for the responsibility," Belinda said. "Let's see if we can find some help for this cat anyway." The girls went around the city, asking if anyone had seen the cat before, but so far, nobody knew it. "Let's get it home and Mr. Kermit will decide what to do with it," Belinda said. The girls went back to the Muppet Theater with the little kitten. They entered to see Kermit talking to Miss Piggy. "Mr. Kermit! Aunt Piggy!" Belinda hollered. The girls ran over to the frog and pig. "What is it?" Kermit asked. "We found this little stray kitten on the street," Mari stated, holding up the box for the frog-in-chief to see. "Oh, that's too bad. Did you try to find anyone who would want it?" Kermit asked. "We did, but nobody had seen the cat before or asked if they wanted it. Can we keep it?" Mari asked. "I'm not sure. Let's keep it for this one night and see what happens, and we have to see if anyone will agree to have a cat here," Kermit said. "And keep it away from my Foo-foo, it might have fleas," Miss Piggy added. "We'll give it a bath then," Mari said. "Uh…cats don't like baths very much," Kermit stated. "This one has been living in a dirty box for most of its life. I'm pretty sure it won't mind," Belinda said. The girls went up to the bathroom where they found a basin and filled it with water. Belinda got out some pet shampoo and some towels. "Get some flea stuff too, we might need it," Mari added. The girls carefully took the kitten out of the box and gently put it in the basin of water. It began to mewl. "Sorry kitty, this is the only to get you clean of the fleas," Mari apologized. The girls lathered the kitten in shampoo and began to scrub it. "Don't scrub too hard, you might hurt it," Mari warned when Belinda was scrubbing the cat very quickly. She slowed down. Then, after rinsing the cat off, they lathered in in the flea soap and as they were doing it, a bunch of small black specks started to fall from the kitten. "Wow, this kitten has it bad," Belinda said. "She'll be okay," Mari insisted. After the bath, the girls dried off the kitten where they discovered that it was a tabby of some sort. "Well, now that it's clean, what should we name it?" Belinda asked. "Well, we don't know if it's a boy or girl so…something for both?" Mari said. "Like Jackie, Ricky, Lee, or…" Belinda thought out loud. "Kit-Kat!" Mari exclaimed. "Kit-Kat? Like the candy?" Belinda said. "Why not? It's a cute name," Mari said. "Fine, keeping the cat was your idea, you name it. Let's find a new place for it to sleep," Belinda said. Mari picked up the kitten and carried it up to the Muppet Kids' room. Bettina was already in it, reading a book. When she looked up, her eyes widened when she saw Kit-Kat. "OH! A kitten! Where did you find it?" Bettina asked, running over to get a closer look at the kitten. "On the streets, we just gave it a bath and named it Kit-Kat," Belinda stated. "Hi," a small voice said. The girls jumped. "Who said that?" Belinda asked, in karate mode. "I did," the voice said again. "Either this theater is haunted, or…" Bettina said, looking at Kit-Kat. The kitten jumped out of Mari's arms and looked up at the girls. It seemed to smile before waving its paw and saying. "Hi." "WHOA!" the girls gasped. "I'm Kit-Kat. I'm a girl cat. I'm a tabby. Thank you for saving me," the kitten said. "You can talk?" Mari asked. "Well, I am a Muppet cat, so of course," Kit-Kat said. "This isn't going to be one of those things where you only talk to us and are normal when everyone else is around," Bettina asked. "Nope, I can talk to Kermit if I want to. I can also sing," Kit-Kat said. "Really? Sing something," Belinda dared. "I'll need the rest of my band first, Wild Sue, the drummer, Sly, the keyboardist, Lilia, the lead guitar, and Gibson, the bassist," Kit-Kat said. "Where do we find them?" Belinda asked. "You don't need to. I can caterwaul to get them here," Kit-Kat stated. The kitten jumped onto a windowsill and did a loud cat yowl and within seconds, a yellow tabby, a black and white cat with a white spot on its nose, a black and white tuxedo cat with a black spot on its white chin, making it look like it had a goatee; and a gray tabby cat that appeared to be the oldest. They were each dragging some small instruments and set them up before getting into position. "Brace yourself, things are about to get awesome," Mari said. "We are Feline 5 and we're going to rock this theater!" the yellow tabby hollered. "1, 2, 3, 4!" The cats began to play the music to "ABC" by the Jackson 5. Kit-Kat began to sing.

You went to school to learn boy  
Things you never, never knew before Like "I" before "E" except after "C"  
And why 2 plus 2 makes 4  
Now, now, now  
I'm gonna teach you  
Teach you, teach you  
All about love boy  
All about love  
Sit yourself down, take a seat  
All you gotta do is repeat after me

A B C  
It's easy as, 1 2 3  
As simple as, do re mi  
A B C, 1 2 3  
Baby, you and me boy  
A B C  
It's easy as, 1 2 3  
As simple as, do re mi  
A B C, 1 2 3  
Baby, you and me boy  
Come on and love me just a little bit  
Come on and love me just a little bit I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out  
Come on, come on, come on  
Let me tell you what it's all about  
Reading, writing, arithmatic  
Are the branches of the learning tree  
But without the roots of love everyday boy  
Your education ain't complete  
Tea-Tea-Teacher's gonna show you  
(She's gonna show you)  
How to get an "A" (na-na-na-naaaaaa)  
How to spell "me", "you", add the two  
Listen to me, baby  
That's all you got to do

Oh, A B C  
It's easy as, 1 2 3  
As simple as, do re mi  
A B C, 1 2 3  
Baby, you and me boy  
A B C it's easy,  
It's like counting up to 3  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be  
That's how easy love can be  
Sing a simple melody  
1 2 3 baby  
You and me

Sit down boy,  
I think I love ya'  
No, get up boy  
Show me what you can do  
Shake it, shake it baby, come on now  
Shake it, shake it baby, oooh, oooh  
Shake it, shake it baby, yeah  
1 2 3 baby, oooh oooh  
A B C baby, ah, ah  
Do re mi baby, wow  
That's how easy love can be  
A B C it's easy  
It's like counting up to 3  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be  
I'm gonna teach you  
How to sing it out  
Come-a, come-a, come-a  
Let me show you what's it's all about  
A B C it's easy  
It's like counting up to 3  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be

I'm gonna teach you  
How to sing it out  
Sing it out, sing it out  
Sing it, sing it  
A B C it's easy  
It's like counting up to 3  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be

When the Feline 5 finished their song, they were greeted by loud applause. Mari, Belinda, and Bettina turned around to see that the other Muppet Kids, Abby, Blu Jay, Kermit, Clifford, and Dr. Teeth clapping. "Wow, who would've though cats would play music," Robin said. "I'll say. Yu guys should sign up for Muppet records," Abby said. "Yeah. You're really good," Blu Jay agreed. "If you cats need a manager, I'd be happy to help you out," Clifford said. "Hold it, I think I should be their manager," Dr. Teeth said. "Hey man, you're already Solid Foam's manager," Clifford said. "Yeah, so I have experience," Dr. Teeth argued. "Oh no," Timothy muttered. "How about nobody be their manager?" Kermit asked. "We already have a manager," Kit-Kat said. "Yeah, frog. It's Sly over there," the tuxedo cat stated, pointing at the gray tabby, who nodded. "So if that's Sly, then you must me Gibson," Belinda said. "Yeah, the cat on drums is Wild Sue," Gibson said. "And that makes you Lilia," Mari concluded pointing at the other black and white cat. "Yes, very good," the girl cat said with a slight British accent. "Wow, a lot of new Muppets are coming into the theater," Abby said later after Kermit made the Feline 5 official Muppets. "Yeah, believe this or not, I came here two weeks before you did, then Seedie came three days later, then Blythe Doll, then Chum the Chameleon, Gretchen, and the Cryptids," Blu Jay stated. "I wonder if that's a good thing." "It probably is. More Muppets mean more acts for the show," Abby said. "I wonder if the Feline 5 will collaborate with Solid Foam or Electric Mayhem anytime soon." "Well, not right away. The have to get used to their surroundings for a while," Blu Jay said. "Yeah good point…hey, will you ever sing with them?" Abby asked the bird. "I don't think. I don't trust cats a lot, because cats eat birds like me," Blu Jay said. "And I'm not about to become Blue Jay stew." Abby laughed. "It's not funny! I should take things like this seriously!" Blu Jay protested. "Maybe you should but if you were human or a humanoid Muppet, you'd understand why I think it's funny," Abby laughed. Blu Jay shook his head, but he was laughing too. TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Bad Date

Episode 10: Abby was in the auditorium of the Muppet Theater talking to Belinda and Mari. "I'm just saying, you should tell Blu Jay you really like him," Belinda pushed. "I don't like Blu Jay that way. He's just a friend," Abby said. "Are you sure?" Mari asked. "Yeah I'm sure. You'll see once I find a boyfriend to prove it," Abby said. "Who will probably be Blu Jay," Mari said. At the point, a boy Muppet Abby's age entered the theater. He had wavy black hair, blue skin, eyes that were open like Walter's, and wearing a black t-shirt, camouflage pants, black boots, and a small green nose. "Hello, do you work here?" he asked Abby. "Yeah," Abby said, turning around to face the boy. She gasped and said, "Brady?" "Brady?" Mari and Belinda said, not knowing what Abby was talking about. "Brady Landers?" Abby said, still surprised. "Abby Cane? Is that you?" the boy asked. "Yeah! I remember you from high school!" Abby said. "You work here? Cool," Brady said. "Who's this Brady guy?" Belinda asked. "He's a boy I knew from high school. We had a lot of classes together," Abby stated. "Yeah. I came here to find a job working for the Muppets. I was planning on being part of the backstage crews, maybe working the curtains, the trapdoors, and the lighting," Brady stated. "You might want to talk to Kermit about that," Abby said. At that point, Blu Jay was walking onto the stage, trying to find something for Gonzo to use for his next act, when Abby asked him, "Hey Blu Jay, do you know where Kermit is?" "He should be in office-WHOA!" the bird exclaimed when he saw Brady. He literally jumped from the stage and swooped down toward Abby and Brady and stopped no more than two feet from them. "Who's this guy?" he asked Abby. "Brady Landers. We knew each other in high school. Brady, this is Blu Jay, one of the rappers here in the Muppet Theater. He was my first friend here," Abby stated. "Nice to meet you, Blu Jay," Brady said, putting out his hand to the bird. "Nice to meet you too, Brady," Blu Jay said, not shaking his hand. He walked away very quickly. "What was that about?" Abby asked. "I think I might know," Belinda said. A while later after Kermit hired him; Brady went up to Abby's dressing room. "Hey Abby, I've been wanted to ask you something ever since I got here," Brady said. "Really? What?" Abby asked. "I was wondering if you would want to go out with me tonight," Brady said. "As a hang out?" Abby asked, wondering what Brady was saying. "No, as a date," Brady said. Abby felt ready to pass. No boy had ever asked her out before, and she did have a crush on Brady for a while back in high school. How could she say no to this! "Yes, I would love to go out with you tonight," Abby said. "Great, I'll pick you up at 7," Brady said. "Great, see you at 7," Abby said. After Brady left and Abby was sure he was gone, she squealed very loudly, loud enough for Scooter's sister, Skeeter, Clifford, and Miss Piggy to hear her. The three Muppets ran up to her room and Skeeter kicked open the door. "We heard a scream. What happened?" Skeeter asked. "Sorry, I squealed from excitement," Abby apologized. "Excitement from what?" Miss Piggy asked. "A boy asked me out," Abby said. "Good for you," Skeeter congratulated. "Do we know him?" Clifford asked, thinking it was Blu Jay. "Yeah, the new guy, Brady Landers," Abby stated. Clifford stiffened; he knew very well that Blu Jay liked Abby a lot more than a friend, and he knew he would not be happy to hear that Abby had a date with Brady. "I hope everything will go well on your date," Skeeter said. "Thanks Skeeter," Abby smiled. After the three Muppets left to let Abby get ready for her date, Clifford went straight to Blu Jay. "Well man, looks like your chances are gone," the Rastafarian told the bird. "What do you mean? I don't like Abby like that, remember? We're just friends," Blu Jay said. "Really? Then I guess you won't mind that she's got a date with that new guy Brady tonight?" Clifford said. Blu Jay choked on air and let out a small squawk before coughing. "He asked her out?" Blu Jay said, after regaining his breath. "Seems so, but only because you didn't make any moves fast enough," Clifford said. After his mentor left, Blu Jay took off to the attic. He sat on one of the crates and removed his shades, trying to think through what he just heard. "Brady asked Abby out? I don't believe this," he thought to himself. At that point, Mari and Belinda went up to the attic. "Are you sure you found a box of old toys up here?" Belinda asked. "Yeah, it had a few old dolls and stuffed animals," Mari insisted. Then she noticed that Blu Jay was in the attic. "Hi Blu Jay…your sunglasses are off, something wrong?" Mari asked. Everyone knew that whenever Blu Jay took off his shades, he was upset about something. "Brady asked Abby out," he said. Mari and Belinda looked at each other and gasped. "There goes my fandom," Belinda muttered. "I thought Abby was starting to like me, until he showed up. Then he ruined everything," Blu Jay said. "I'm sorry Blu Jay," Mari said. "Hey, it's not your fault. It's mine, I should have told Abby the truth from the start," Blu Jay said. "Well, stop moping around. Mari and I will fix this for you," Belinda said. "How? Talk Abby out of it, because I doubt that will work," Blu Jay said. "No, you know in TV shows, where the supporting guy character likes the female main character, then some other guy comes and wins her over, there always ends to be something off about the guy, most of the time, it turns out he's 2-timing her. I think Brady may be the other guy that's off about something, we just have to figure out what," Belinda explained. "Sometimes I wonder if you watch too many of those Disney channel sitcoms," Blu Jay said. "Hey, if I didn't watch them, then I wouldn't be helping you," Belinda said. "Come on Mari!" "But what about the toys?" Mari asked. "We'll get them later," Belinda said. A while later, Belinda and Mari entered Abby's dressing room to find her fixing her hair in front of the mirror. "Hey Belinda, hi Mari," she greeted the girls without even facing away from the mirror. 'Are you sure you want to date Brady? There's something off about him," Belinda said. "Yeah I'm sure. He's cute, nice, and trustworthy," Abby said. "Blu Jay is better," Mari said. "Besides, what could be wrong with Brady?" Abby asked. Meanwhile, Brady went down to the cafeteria. Gladys was off duty, so Swedish chef was running things. "Hey, where's my lemonade?" Brady asked the chef kind of rudely. Swedish chef looked around and then said to him "Jag ger upp, där?" [Translation: I give up, where?] "I don't know what you just said, but just get me a lemonade before me date," Brady ordered. Swedish Chef went off into the kitchen to get Brady lemonade. At the point, Brady got a call on his dell phone. When he looked to see who it was, he huffed. Why did she have to call now, but he figured, the Swedish chef speaks only Swedish, so he can't understand him. He answered his phone, saying "Hey Tiffany!" Swedish froze in his steps, wondering if he heard what he just heard. "Yeah, I'm sorry I canceled our date…" Brady said. Swedish Chef realized that Brady was talking to a girl whom he had canceled a date for, most likely before he asked Abby. He heard about that from Clifford. He knew that he couldn't let Brady get away with cheating on Abby, so he went over to the intercom that connected throughout the theater, including the dressing rooms, backstage, onstage, attic, and the balconies, and pressed the button to turn it on. Everyone was now going to hear Brady talking into his phone. "No way Tiffany, I'm not seeing any other girls. You're the only one for me…" Brady said. Everyone on the theater froze when they heard that. Blu Jay's beak dropped open in horror. He couldn't believe it; Brady was dating two girls at once! Including Abby! He hoped she was hearing this. Abby was listening to this, and she didn't like it. "I told you he was trouble," Belinda said, but Abby wasn't listening to her, she was listening to Brady talking on his phone. "I don't believe it!" Skeeter gasped from backstage. "That 2-timing jerk!" Miss Piggy snapped. "I'll show him to mess with moi's friends like that!" "Don't stop him, let's see if he has an excuse for bailing out on this Tiffany girl," Delores said. "What am I doing?" Brady said. "Oh…um…I'm helping my grandmother….learn how to dance." At that point, Brady covered the receiver and hollered "Careful grandma, you'll bust your hip!" "What a weirdo," Gonzo said. "Look who's talking!" Seedie told the alien. "But you are right, that last thing was weird." At the point, Brady hung up on his cell phone and went up to backstage. "Wow, Abby must be beautiful if she takes this long," Brady remarked. "Are you sure Abby is pretty and not Tiffany?" Leah asked the boy. "What are you talking about?" Brady asked innocently. "We heard every word you said on the phone, and we're going to tell Abby," Miss Piggy said. "Yeah, like, how could you do something like that to a girl, especially Abby," Janice said. "Hey, it's not she'll believe you idiots. In case you didn't notice, she likes me a lot," Brady said. "She'll believe me, I never lie about anything like this," Leah said. "She won't believe you either, freak," Brady sneered. "Hey! Don't talk to Leah like that!" Zoot defended. "Oh yeah, old man, and what's going to stop me?" Brady asked. At that point, Abby came out of her dressing room accompanied by Belinda and Mari. "Wow, you look amazing, Abby," Brady said, acting as if the argument that happened a few moments earlier hasn't happened. "Don't even try. I heard everything you said to Tiffany on the intercom," Abby said. "Oh…you heard that," Brady said. "Yeah, and we didn't like it!" Belinda snapped. "Will you brats stay out of this," Brady told Belinda and Mari. "We're not brats," Mari protested. "That's my niece up there!" Miss Piggy said. "Really, that explains a lot," Brady said. "What?" Miss Piggy asked the boy, not sure if she wanted to know the truth. "You're both hideous and loud," Brady said. Miss Piggy's face scrunched up in anger and snapped, "Abby, can I please chop this guy!" "No," Abby said, walking down the stairs and up to Brady. "Thank you," Brady said, knowing about Piggy's history of karate chops. "You didn't let me finish, I said no because I wanted to do it myself!" Abby snapped before karate chopping Brady into a stack of crates. "Whoa!" Mari and Belinda said. Blu Jay, who had come down when he heard the arguing, saw this and smiled. "That settles that," he thought. "Get out, Brady! And don't come back! Consider yourself fired!" Abby shouted at him. Brady jumped to his feet and ran out of the theater through the back doors. "Way to go, Abby!" Mari cheered. Abby didn't say anything; she just went up the stairs and back into her dressing room, locking her door. She wanted to be alone, so she could cry to herself without anyone interrupting her. She had a broken heart. "Poor Abby, no girl should have to go through like that," Leah said. "Let's leave her alone for now. She'll probably be okay tomorrow morning," Kermit said. "I hope so," Mari said. "She's not fun she's sad." "I hope so, too," Blu Jay said to himself. TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Taken

Episode 11: Taken: The next day, Johnny was walking up to Kermit; he was ready to go on and he had this great Sinatra song to perform. "Hey Kermit. I'm ready to go on," the Muppet said. "Oh Johnny, I was actually going to find you and tell you I've cancelled you," Kermit said. "What?" Johnny said. "Well Johnny, we've decided after so many weeks of you singing, we're decided to give Abby another spin with her zither," Kermit said. Johnny wanted to shout at the frog. He wanted to hit the frog. He wanted to threaten the frog's life, but if he did either, he'd be fired. Johnny twitched angrily as he said, "Alright." He walked up to his dressing room and glared at Abby as she went by him on the stairs. He slammed the door to his room and was ready to throw a fit, but he thought to himself, "If Abby's father had taken her; she wouldn't be here to take me slot. If only I knew his name, then I would find him and tell him to take Abby out of here…" That gave Johnny an idea. After the show, Johnny went up to Abby casually. "Hey Abby! How are you?" Johnny asked the girl. Abby instantly became confused; Johnny was never this friendly toward her, and she wanted to know why. "Hey Johnny. You're glad to see me. What's the occasion?" Abby had to know. "Well, you mentioned you had a father that left you, right? Well, I was wondering what his name was…can you tell me?" Johnny asked. Abby got the vibe Johnny was up to something, but she answered him. "Jose Cane. Why?" Abby was suspicious of the singer. "Oh nothing really, I was just being curious old me," Johnny said, before taking off. "Maybe he was drunk," Abby assumed. A week later, Abby was playing tag with the kids. She was close to catching Mari when Kermit walked into the auditorium, with somewhat a worried look on his face. "Er…Abby…this man wants to see you," the frog said. "Do you know him?" Abby asked him. "No, but apparently he knows you," Kermit said. "Who could it be?" Mari asked. "Can you send him in? I don't trust strange men quickly," Abby said. "Sure thing," Kermit said, walking off. He came back accompanied by a tall Hispanic man with black hair tan skin, and was human. Abby gasped when she saw him; she recognized him from the pictures her mother showed her every father's day. It was Jose Cane, Abby's dad. "Dad?" Abby said. "Hello Abby," the man greeted. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Abby asked. "I came to bring you home," Jose said. "What? Why?" Abby asked. "You do not belong here. You belong in a real theater business," Jose said. "But…I don't want to leave. I like it here!" Abby protested. "Yeah, she has a job here she can't leave," Belinda added. "Then you leave me no choice," Jose sighed. He walked up to the base of the stage and grabbed Abby by her legs and carried her off. "AHH! KERMIT! MARI! ROBIN! HELP!" Abby screamed. Robin gasped, looked at Jose in horror, and runs off. "Mr. Cane! Can we please discuss this?" Kermit asked desperately. "It's too late for that. Abby is coming home with me whether you like it, or not!" Jose snapped at the frog. Jose was on his way out of the theater when Gonzo went to see what was going on when he heard Abby screamed. He was mortified to see someone taking her away. He ran off to tell the others. Jose was only a few yards away from the door when he heard Robin shout, "Not so fast, Jose!" Robin hops out of the shadows in his frog scout's uniform, accompanied by several other frogs in the same uniform. "You're not going anywhere without a fight!" Robin exclaimed. A blue frog tosses him a squirt gun. "GET HIM!" The little frogs squirt water at the human, screaming like barbarians. Abby watched in awe as she saw that all the Muppet Kids were trying to help her. "There has to be something we can do?" Timothy asked the other kids. Mari thought to her for a few minutes before saying, "I need a large tuba, a bunch of baseball bats, and our bicycle helmets." "Why do we need all that for?" Zephyr asked. "Just get all the stuff and I'll explain, Timothy and Jakob ran up to the Muppet Kids' bedroom and began to grab every bike helmet and baseball bat they could get. Zephyr and Zaria went to the orchestra storage closet and returned with the biggest tube they could find. "What now?" Jakob asked when he and Timothy got back with the helmets and bats. "Aim the tuba bell at that guy," Mari said. At that point, Gonzo came back with the cavalry; every single Muppet in the theater, except for Johnny Fiama; he was hiding in behind one of the seats, watching everything that was happening. "That's the guy! He's trying to kidnap Abby!" Gonzo exclaimed. "Let's get him!" Ubu said, cracking his knuckles. The first group to go at Jose was Rizzo and his rat army. "Get that guy!" he commanded. The rats swarmed the man, covering half his legs in seconds. Jose kicked them all off and continued out of the theater. Statler and Waldorf were up in the balcony, tossing rotten vegetables at Jose, trying to stop him from taking Abby. To be honest, Abby's performance was the only one they didn't heckle as much, and they didn't want her to leave. Jose still kept going, determined to get Abby out. Gonzo got out his cannon and jumped in, aiming it at Jose. "Fire!" he shouted at Crazy Harry. Crazy Harry lit the fuse and shot him toward Jose…and missed! Gonzo slammed into a wall. "I'm okay!" Gonzo said. Miss Piggy ran up to Jose and attempted to chop him, but the man managed to block her attacks with one hand! He then grabbed her and threw her across the room. "Uh-oh! You know this guy is bad if even Miss Piggy can't stop him!" Rizzo said. "Si! We must do something!" Pepe added. He ran up to Jose and shouted, "You better let her go or…I'll go cyclone on you!" Pepe then went into cyclone mode like he did in the Muppets Wizard of Oz, and just like in the TV movie, he was immediately tired and passed out. "Great, nothing can stop Jose," Johnny thought to himself. Then he heard a familiar voice holler, "Hey jerk!" he looked to see Sal along with Ubu and some monkeys ganging up on Jose. "Let go of the girl or else!" Sal threatened. "Or else what? You'll beat me with bananas?" Jose asked sarcastically. "Um…yes! But they are sharpened!" Sal and the monkeys whipped out bananas that had been sharpened by the banana sharpener and began to throw them at Jose. Jose, who had experience with stuff like this being thrown at him from Iraq, dodged them with ease. At that point, Sal and Ubu lunged at him, in an attempt to knock him down, but Jose tore them off and tossed them away. "Can't anything stop this guy?" Sal exclaimed. "Maybe!" Mari exclaimed. She was sitting inside the bell of the tube with Animal at the ready, prepared to blow into it. "What are you going to do? Play the tuba to death?" Jose asked. "Nope! I saw this in the Julie Andrews episode of the Muppet show when Robin got stuck in the tuba!" Mari stated. "Cool!" Robin said. "Blow Animal! Blow!" Mari shouted at the creature. Animal blew into the tuba, making Mari fly out of the bell, with her helmet on and baseball bat in hand. "MARI!" Lips shouted, worried for the well-being of his daughter. But she grabbed onto Jose's head and proceeded to beat him with the baseball bat on the head. "Give up back our nanny!" Jakob screamed as Animal shot him out of the cannon next. He grabbed onto Jose's free arm and hit him in the shoulder. Zaria was next and got his other arm, and tried to free Abby. Zephyr got in next and grabbed onto his leg and beat him in the shin. Jose, having enough of this, kicked Zephyr off his shin, causing him to slam into a wall and fall to the floor. "Zephyr!" Leah and Zoot screamed. "Retreat!" Jakob shouted, releasing Jose and getting away from him. Zaria did the same. "Why? We're winning!" Mari said. At that point, Jose grabbed her and threw her at Zephyr, causing her to crush his ankle, making him scream, "My foot!" "Beastie! Animal! Bad man! Bad man!" Timothy told the creatures. Animal and Beastie ran at Jose, but he easily kicked them away as if they were nothing. The Feline 5 swarmed at him and began to shred his pant legs, trying to hurt him, but he kicked each member away. "Man, this guy's tough," Wild Sue said. The Cryptids got their turn. Tulio, Wicken, Mothane, and Batty surrouned Jose, trying to scare him, but Jose has seen worse things and whipped out a flashlight, shining it in their eyes, stunning them. Wicken disappeared, screaming in agony. Jose kicked Tulio, Mothane and Batty away from him and went on toward the doors. Belinda and Bettina ran up to him next and started punching at his legs and waist. "Release her!" they shrieked. Jose grabbed Belinda by her hair and tossed her like an Olympic flail into Miss Piggy, who had regained her balance. Then he did the same thing to Bettina and threw her at Robin. "BETTINA! BELINDA! NO!" Abby screamed. "YES!" Jose said, as he got closer to the door. Blu Jay, who had heard all the commotion, went down to the auditorium to see what was going on and was shocked to see the Muppets swarming a human…holding Abby hostage. "Abby!" he shouted. "Blu Jay!" Abby screamed back, hearing the bird's voice. Blu Jay climbed up to the upper levels and aimed where he wanted to swoop down; Jose's head. He jumped of the ledge and dived down toward Jose, hitting him in the head. "LET ABBY GO!" he shouted, as he punched Jose several times in the jaw. "Never!" Jose said. Blu Jay began to peck Jose in the head, trying to get him to change his mind, but Jose was stubborn to not give up. "Why are you doing this for me?" Abby asked Blu Jay. "Why? Because to tell you the truth, I do l-," Blu Jay started to say when Jose grabbed him by the neck and hurled him into the hardest wall in the theater. He was thrown so hard into it, it left a dent in the wall and Blu Jay crumpled to the floor. "BLU JAY!" Abby screamed. She watched in horror as her friends ran at Jose in an attempt to save her, and so far, Zephyr probably hurt his foot, the Cryptids were temporarily blinded, the cats were most likely bruised, Robin was crushed, she wasn't sure if Mari was okay, Animal and Beastie were most likely bruised wherever Jose kicked them, and Jim knows what how Blu Jay was. She wasn't sure if she could take it anymore. The last person who tried to take him out was Seedie, accompanied by a little green chameleon with red spots and thick glasses like Scooter's named Chum, and a small gothic doll from the 90s named Blythe. "Hold it right there, Jose!" Seedie shouted as she and the doll Muppet and chameleon ran at the human. Jose didn't let them get anywhere close to him; he just kicked them all away and ran out of the theater. "NO!" Robin screamed. His nanny was gone. At that point, Johnny came out of hiding and went after Jose. Everyone followed him to see what he was going to do. Jose locked Abby in his car when Johnny came up. Everyone was worried the man would hurt the singer; some of them were hoping he would talk the guy into giving Abby back. Jose looked at him for a few seconds before asking, "Are you Johnny Fiama?" "Yeah," Johnny replied. Jose shook the Muppet's hand and handed him a few 20 dollar bills. "Thanks for the call," Jose said. The Muppets froze; they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Jose got in his car and drove off. Johnny was happy to finally be rid of Abby, but felt something was wrong. He turned around to see that everyone was watching him in shock. "You called that guy here?" Kermit asked. "Yeah," Johnny said. "Why?" Blythe asked. "Best for everyone, Blythe. She took my slot and she probably would've taken you guy's eventually," Johnny explained. "Best for everyone? More like best for you," Blythe sneered before walking back into the theater. "A bunch of Muppets got hurt because of you," Kermit said. "They'll get better," Johnny said. "Maybe some of them, but some will probably be scarred by that attack for life," Kermit said before going into the theater. "She was the best zither player ever knew and had for an act, she was also the only one that didn't get afraid to stand near a cannon," Gonzo said before walking into the theater. "It's a shame, her zither music will be silenced forever," Dr. Teeth said. "You can download zither music," Johnny said. "True, but it won't be Abby," Dr. Teeth said before the band entered the theater. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with a jerk like you," Sal said before going inside. "Abby was the best nanny we ever had," Robin said. "You'll find another nanny," Johnny insisted. "Yeah, but Abby was the only one that didn't run away," Robin said. He and the Muppet Kids went inside. Mari, who wasn't hurt from Jose's throw, walked up to Johnny and said, "You're a jerk. Everyone went inside, leaving Johnny standing outside as it began to rain. Johnny thought he'd feel happy that Abby was gone, but now he felt terrible. Did he overreact? Was he too harsh? Was he really a jerk? He didn't know, all he knew is that he felt guilty. TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Rescue

Episode 12: "Guys! We need medics!" Clifford shouted, standing by Blu  
Jay's limp body. Zephyr was crying as he held his foot and Leah and Zoot  
immediately ran over to him. Beaker went over to Zephyr and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew  
went over Blu Jay, both we medical equipment. Beaker wrapped a splint of some  
sort around Zephyr's ankle; he just sprained it luckily, but nobody knew what  
was wrong with Blu Jay. Bunsen looked him over and concluded. "It seems Blu Jay  
has dislocated a bunch of parts from his body. I'll try to put them back in  
place." Bunsen took Blu Jay's left wing and snapped it back in place. Clifford  
winced at every crack her heard. When Bunsen finished, he said, "Everyone bone  
and body part is back to the way it is. I have a special medicine that will  
give him back his strength, but it has to be taken with water. Robin ran off and  
came back seconds later with a full bottle. "Here you go Bunsen," the little  
frog said. "The medicine will fizz a little bit, but it will be safe for Blu  
Jay to ingest," Bunsen stated. He poured a white powder of some sort into the  
bottle, which started to fizz and foam a little. When it stopped, Bunsen slowly  
and carefully poured the liquid into Blu Jay's mouth. His chest rises and falls  
slowly, His breathing becomes slower and slower. Johnny went inside the theater  
to see what was going on to see that Blu Jay was in trouble. He also noticed a  
splint on Zephyr's foot. They both got hurt because Jose hurt them. He hurt  
them because Johnny called him to the theater to get Abby. They were hurt  
because he did something stupid. Johnny watched intensely to see if Blu Jay  
would make it. Nobody seemed to notice that he was there, but if they did, they  
probably didn't care at the moment. Blu Jay's breathing became heavier and  
slower and slower apart. Clifford knew something about Blu Jay that nobody else  
did; he knew Blu Jay's mother 18 years ago, before Blu Jay was born. She was  
actually now an ex of his, and she had a kid after she dumped him. Clifford  
tried to get the kid since it was also his, but he lost. 18 years later, a bird  
named Blu Jay came to the theater in search for a job. He brought up once that  
he never met his father and his mother told him he fought to get him in court.  
It then dawned on Clifford that Blu Jay was talking about him! He asked the kid  
who his mother was, and Blu Jay said the same name his ex-girlfriend had. Blu  
Jay was his son. His heart burned with hope and faith. Blu Jay's breathing  
became weaker and weaker, and then stopped altogether! Mari, Zaria, Belinda,  
Jakob, and Beastie started to whimper, close to tears. Timothy, Zephyr, Robin,  
and Bettina stayed strong and watched to see what would happen. Then, Blu Jay  
gasps for breath and behind his shades; you could tell his eyes were open. He  
was alive! Everyone cheers, some people cry from joy, like Bettina, Mari, and  
Zaria. Blu Jay started to breathe normally and managed to sit up. His body was  
still sore from the dislocated bones and he started to collect what happened a  
few moments. He remembered screams, shouts, fighting, and…Abby! "Abby! Where's  
Abby!" he had to know. He jumped to his feet, but felt shots of pain throughout  
his body and fell back down. "Dude, don't stress yourself," Wild Sue said as  
she and Darci helped him stand up slowly. "Jose took her away," Robin said  
softly. "What! No! NO, NO, NO!" Blu Jay shouted. "Blu Jay! It's not your  
fault!" Seedie said. "I know, but still I should've saved her! I should've!"  
Blu Jay said. "Seedie's right, it's not your fault," Sal said. "But I know  
whose it is." Johnny got out of there as fast as he could. "It's Johnny's  
fault! He called Jose over here to take Abby away!" Sal stated. "What! I'll  
peck that son of a-OW!" Blu Jay tried to run to find Johnny when he felt a bad  
pain in his foot. Looks like he'll wait to beat up Johnny some other time.  
"We'll help you up to your dressing room," Wild Sue offered. "Thanks cat," Blu  
Jay said. After the cat and Darci helped Blu Jay up to his room, Robin asked  
Kermit, "What do we do now? Are we going to get Abby back?" "I don't know  
Robin. She's with her father now, he might sue us, and we won't be able to  
afford that," Kermit said. Everyone separated and went up to their dressing  
rooms, seeming very sad. Johnny watched as they shut the doors to their rooms,  
closing out the light, leaving the hall dark and quiet. Johnny sighed and went  
up to his room. When he got into his bed that night, he thought over what he  
had done; he called Abby's father to get her, but he didn't think so many  
Muppets would put up a fight to keep her. A little kid and a young rapper got  
hurt because of it. What if Jose killed them? Johnny gulped. Luckily, he  
didn't. He wondered if everyone would shun him forever. He wondered if he would  
be fired. He wondered if he'd homeless and…friendless. He had to figure out on  
how to get on everyone's good side again, and fast! The next morning, the kids  
stayed in their room, in silence. They were still upset about Abby being taken  
away and they missed her a lot. "Our nanny is gone," Zaria said. "Kermit's  
going to get us a new one," Timothy said. "She won't like us. They never do,"  
Robin said. "Except Abby, but she's gone, and there's no way to get her back,"  
Jakob said. Mari was sitting in the corner, trying to think. If they had that  
guy's license plate, they would find out where Jose and Abby were. Bunsen had  
this machine that could track license plate numbers and letters, telling the user  
where a certain car was. The scientist believed that cops could use it to  
capture crooks or other bad people. Then, she jumped onto her bed and stood up  
on it! "No! We are not going to get a new nanny!" she exclaimed. "We're not?"  
Robin said. "Do you know who we are?" Mari asked. "No, we're the Muppets  
right?" Zephyr said. "Yes! Have the  
Muppets ever given up?" Mari asked. The other kids didn't know. "Did Kermit  
give up on his dreams to go Hollywood and be famous in _the Muppet Movie_?" Mari asked. "No," Robin said. "Did the Muppets  
give up when they had to stop the Holiday gang from stealing the baseball  
diamond in the _Great Muppet Caper_?"  
Mari asked. "No," Bettina and Belinda said. "Did they give up when they wanted  
to be on Broadway in _Muppets Take Manhattan_?"  
"NO!" "Did they give up when Tex Richman was about to tear down their theater  
to drill for oil in _The Muppets_?"  
"NO!" At that point, Johnny had heard the little rally and decided to listen to  
what was going on. "Do you know why?" Mari asked. "…No," the Muppet Kids except  
for Robin, Bettina, and Belinda replied. Robin slapped his flipper over his  
face and said, "Because we're Muppets! We never give up!" "Oh yeah!" Jakob  
said. "Now, all we have to do is come up with a plan and figure out where Jose  
is keeping Abby so we can save her. In order to do that, we need that guy's license  
plate. Did anyone catch it?" Mari asked. Johnny remembered the plate number;  
JK-1999. It was very easy to remember. He burst into the room, scaring the  
kids. "I know it!" he exclaimed. "You do?" Robin said. "Yeah, it's not hard to  
forget," Johnny said. "Why should we listen to you?" Bettina questioned. "Listen,  
I feel bad about making Abby get taken away, and I want to make up for it and get  
back on everyone's good side again so I don't get fired," Johnny said. "Ha!  
Doing this for your own good! You're just doing this so you don't become  
homeless," Bettina said. "Yeah, why would we get you to help us after all you've  
done to Abby," Belinda agreed. "I'm the only guy that knows what Jose's license  
plate and I can drive. You can't, so you guys need me," Johnny stated. "Johnny  
does have a point. Without him, we won't get anywhere," Robin said. "Fine, but  
we still don't trust you," Bettina said. "Let's get to Muppet Labs and use the  
car locater to find Jose," Timothy said. The kids and adult Muppet went down to  
the labs to see that neither Bunsen nor Beaker were inside. The group went up  
to a computer like machine and turned it on. Johnny typed in JK-1999 and within  
seconds, the car that Jose drove away popped up on the screen. "Got it," he  
stated. "It's owned by a Jose Cane, so yeah, this is it!" Robin said. "It's  
downtown in Los Angeles." "And that's not too far from here, let's go," Mari  
said. "Wait! What should we tell our parents when they notice we're missing?"  
Zephyr asked. "That's what you and Zaria are here for. You can't go anywhere  
because of your ankle, and Zaria has to help you around. You can stall the  
adults while we're gone," Mari said. "I don't know, I'm not good at stalling,"  
Zephyr said. "Just do it!" Belinda shouted. The rest of the kids exited the  
theater, leaving Zephyr and Zaria behind as planned. "Let's take the bus,"  
Johnny said. "NO!" Timothy stopped him. "Dad will blow if we take the bus!" "Then  
how do we get to Abby?" Robin asked. They noticed a rusty brown Studebaker  
sitting in the parking lot next to the Electric Mayhem bus. "Fozzie's car?"  
Johnny asked. "It's our best bet, but don't wreck it. He got it from his uncle  
and he doesn't want to damage it," Robin said. The Muppet team got into the old  
car used in the original Muppet movie and drove off to downtown L.A. Within  
moments, they had located Jose's car and house. "Okay, Abby is in there,  
somewhere," Robin said, pointing at an old house. The kids stood on each like a  
ladder, with Mari at the top. She looked through each window, trying to find  
Abby, but so far, no sign of the girl Muppet. All she could see was Jose asleep  
on the couch and some girl in a bed in another. She tossed and turned under the  
covers, and eventually threw them off, revealing to be Abby. Mari gasped and  
started to knock on the window. Abby looked up to see where the sound was  
coming from and did a triple-take when she saw it was Mari. She rubbed her  
eyes, wondering if she was dreaming or seeing things. She opened the window to  
get a closer look at Mari. Then, she reached out a hand toward her and Mari  
took. Abby could've cried from relief. The Muppet Kids had come to rescue her!  
Then, she noticed Johnny was there too and whispered to Mari, "What's he doing  
here? I thought he hated my guts." "He does, but he felt guilty about ratting  
you out to Jose and wanted to help get you back," Mari stated. "He told my dad  
where I was?" Abby said, looking at Johnny in shock. "Yeah, because I sort of  
lost it when Kermit gave you my slot in the Muppet Show," Johnny admitted. "Do  
you want to get rescued or not?" Abby jumped out of the window and landed  
expertly on the ground. "Let's get out of here," she said. She, Johnny and the  
Muppet Kids got back into the Studebaker and drove back to the Muppet Theater.  
Nobody seemed to notice they had left at all, or came back, except for Zephyr  
and Zaria. When they saw Abby come out of the car through their window, they  
ran outside and hugged her; actually, Zephyr sort of limped toward her, but he  
did his best to get to her in time. "You're back!" he exclaimed. "Thanks to  
these guys," Abby said, pointing at Johnny and the other Muppet Kids. "We  
better tell Uncle Kermit you're back," Robin said. "I'll do the honors since it  
was my fault she was gone for a while, otherwise nobody will believe I helped get  
her back," Johnny said. "I'll vouch for you," Robin offered. "Thanks, but I'd  
rather do this alone," Johnny said. The singer ran off with Abby following  
close behind. Luckily, he found everyone in one place where Abby was taken  
away; the auditorium. "Guys! Guess what!" Johnny exclaimed. "We're not  
listening to vous," Miss Piggy sneered, not bothering to look in Johnny's  
direction. "Too bad, you just did," Johnny pointed out. "What do you want, Johnny?"  
Floyd asked, tuning his bass. "Look in my direction and you'll see," Johnny  
said. "You're not going to hypnotize you into making us like you again and  
forget about Abby are you?" Gonzo asked, polishing his cannon. "Come on! You  
know I don't believe in that stuff," Johnny said. "Just look!" Seedie was first  
to look and nearly squealed. She saw Abby standing there with her own eyes. "OMG!"  
she shrieked. Everyone else looked up and their mouths' dropped open and their  
eyes widened when they saw Abby standing there at the entrance of the  
auditorium. "ABBY!" everyone shouted. They all rushed over to greet her and  
check to see if she was okay. "It's so good to see you!" "Are you okay?" "How'd  
you get back here?" "What happened after you got taken?" Abby wasn't sure how  
to answer all those questions, all she said was, "Calm down, just be glad I'm  
back." "But how did you escape from Jose?" Scooter had to know. "Johnny and the  
Muppet Kids helped me escape," Abby stated. "Johnny? Our Johnny?" Kermit said,  
surprised by that statement. The frog looked at the singer and asked, "Why'd  
you do it?" "Well, I felt…guilty…and you know that saying…'you can't live with  
them; you can't live without them'. I got so used to Abby being around, that  
when she was gone, I felt unused to everything," Johnny admitted. "Johnny, that  
was a very noble thing you did," Kermit said. "Yeah, I knew you'd learn to like  
Abby," Sal agreed. "I didn't say that. She's still me rival," Johnny said. "Where  
are the kids?" Lips asked. At that point, the Muppet Kids entered the room to their  
parents or guardians. "We helped get Abby back by coming up with the plan to find  
her, it was mostly Mari's idea," Robin explained. Mari blushed and giggled  
nervously. "Wait, where's Blu Jay?" Abby asked. "Is he okay?" "He's fine, he got hurt badly and dislocated a lot of bones, but he's okay now," Clifford said. "It was so scary! We thought we were going to lose him," Kit-Kat said. "He's probably in his dressing room now, recovering." "Or he's in the wings, eavesdropping," Vicki pointed out that Blu Jay was hiding behind the curtains, listening in. Abby ran onto the stage and whipped open the curtains to see the avian rapper. "YO!" he greeted. "Blu Jay!" Abby said, hugging him. "You're alright! I was so worried after my dad threw you into a wall!" "Really?" Blu Jay said. "Yeah, and I missed you," Abby added. "You did?" Blu Jay said. When Abby released him, she and Blu Jay noticed Clifford giving him the look. "Don't you dare say it or I'll peck you," Blu Jay threatened. "Fine, I'll let you decided when to tell her," Clifford said, walking off. "What's he talking about?" Abby asked. "No idea!" Blu Jay lied.


	13. Finale

Episode 13: A week later, Abby could tell the Muppet Kids were up to something. They had been acting weird and had been using up a lot of the blank music sheets for something, and sometimes she heard music coming from their room, but whenever she went up to investigate, the music stopped and Robin ran out and said, "No looking!" before running back into the room. When Abby was a good distance away, she heard the music again. She decided to find answers. She went up to Blu Jay first. "Hey Blu Jay, why are the Muppet Kids doing?" Abby asked the bird. "What do you mean?" Blu Jay asked. "They've been acting odd lately; they play loud music in their room, but whenever I go up to investigate, the music instantly stops and Robin tells me no looking. Then, when I get far enough away the music starts again," Abby explained. "Oh," Blu Jay smirked. "I know what they're doing." "Really? What?" Abby had to know. "I can't tell you. I've been sworn to secrecy from you," Blu Jay snickered. "What! You're kidding! Please tell me!" Abby demanded. She tried to grab him, but Blu Jay flew up and grabbed onto a hanging light. "Whoa! Stay back!" he said jokingly. At that moment, Kermit walked by and Abby said, "Kermit, Blu Jay is hiding something from me. What is it?" Abby asked. "She's asking about the 'thing'!" Blu Jay said. "Oh, the 'thing'. Listen Abby, I would love to tell you, but I can't. It's a secret, but you'll find out eventually," the frog stated. Abby sighed and muttered, "If someone else brings up the secret, I will scream." At the point, Johnny walked into the room and asked Blu Jay, "Did Abby find out about the secret yet?" "ARGH!" Abby shouted, stomping off to her room. Johnny laughed and said, "This is starting to be fun." "How?" Sal asked. "I like torturing anyone I hate about secrets," Johnny stated. "Especially Abby." Later that day, Abby found Leah and Skeeter in the cafeteria. "I wonder if they'll tell me what's going on," Abby thought to herself. "Leah, Skeeter, can I ask you something," she said. "Sure Abby go ahead," Leah said. "Do you know why the kids are acting so weird?" Abby asked. "Yeah, but Zephyr and Zaria don't want me to tell you," Leah said. "Said it was a surprise." Abby got a ticked off look on her face and walked over to the nearest post and began to bang her head on it. "You'll give yourself a concussion if you keep that up," Skeeter told her. "Maybe that's why I'm doing this," Abby said. "Okay, we can't tell you the whole secret, but all you need to know is that it's going to be on Monday and you'll need your head intact to see and listen to it," Skeeter hinted. Abby stopped hitting her head. "That's all I needed to know," Abby said, walking off to her room. On Monday night, Kermit went up to Abby's dressing room. "Abby, I need you to sit in the audience tonight," Kermit said. "Why?" Abby asked. "Remember that secret we kept from you for a whole week?" Kermit asked. "Yeah, it's not exactly hard to forget," Abby said. "Well, it involves that and we want you to see it front and center, not from backstage," Kermit explained. Abby was skeptical, but she obliged. She went into the auditorium and sat in the front row so she wouldn't have to worry about not being able to see this surprise she believed. The show began as normal; the intro was the same, Gonzo had a crazy stunt involving bungee cords and a cannon, Fozzie told his jokes, Pigs in Space was pretty much still strange, Muppet Labs had come up with rocket powered roller skates and Beaker went through a wall, and Walter whistled "Ode to Joy," which was very impressive. At last, Kermit went onstage for the finale. "Okay, now we've come to the last musical number with a band called Mini Mayhem. Now before you think that Dr. Honeydew accidently shrunk them or made them really young, he didn't," Kermit said. "Instead we have their kids Zephyr Simms, Timothy Teeth, Jakob Pepper, Beastie, Zaria Simms, and Mari Armstrong playing in their own band by unreasonable demands, and here they are, playing a tribute song for a certain zither player in the audience." Kermit nodded toward Abby, who was smiling bigger than ever. "Now, without further ado, let's hear our new band!" the audience cheered as Kermit ran off the stage and the curtains opened, revealing Timothy, Zephyr, Jakob, Zaria, Mari, and Beastie standing on this black pyramid that was similar to the Electric Mayhem's. Beastie was on the top with a small drum set; Zephyr was on the middle right stand with a small saxophone; Timothy was on the middle left with a keyboard similar to Dr. Teeth's; Jakob was in the bottom left with a little guitar; Zaria was on the bottom right with just a microphone, so Abby thought she was either singing the song, or back-up; and Mari was in the bottom middle with a small trumpet. Timothy grabbed his mike and said, "Now, Kermit may have told you this, but I'll just remind you: This song is a tribute to a very nice lady named Abby Cane. We're happy to have her and this is our way of saying thanks for everything you've done to help. The song is a spoof of another song, so some of you might recognize it. Now let's go!" Timothy put the mike back in its stand and began to play a similar tune to a certain Disney TV show:

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
Hey, Abby! Hey, Abby.

Zaria took the first line

It gets more crazy everyday  
Hey, Abby! Hey, Abby!  
But she hangs in there in every way  
Hey, Abby! Hey, Abby!

Timothy and Jakob sang out the next line

Her whole world is changing, turning around  
We may drive her crazy  
But she'll stand her ground  
She was hired as a new Muppet in town  
And we know she won't let our parents down, down, down

The whole band sang out the final notes

Hey, Abby! (Woah!) Hey, Abby! (Woah!)  
It gets more crazy everyday  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Abby!

When they finished, they received thunderous applause. Abby was clapping and cheering the loudest, and when Mini Mayhem saw this, they smiled. Abby ran backstage to greet the kids and the little band gave her a group hug. "That was amazing, you guys were great up there," Abby said. "We wanted to tell you how much we appreciated you, and dad said the best way to do that was with a song," Timothy said. "They had this planned for weeks and Jakob insisted on having me help write the song," Robin said, running up to Abby and hugging her as well. "Why?" Abby asked. "He said he's not sure if he's going to be a good songwriter," Robin admitted, getting his own befuddled face similar to Kermit's. "But you appreciate the potential, right?" Jakob said. "Of course, why wouldn't I," Abby said. "Abby, you're up next," Kermit said. "I thought you said I had to sit in the audience and watch the show," Abby said. "Yes, until you saw the secret," Kermit said. "Oh no, how could you do this to me?" Abby asked, mocking agony. "Relax; you don't need your zither for this. You know the song 'Determinate' by Lemonade Mouth right?" Kermit said. "Yeah," Abby said. "That's what you're singing, now get up there and sing it proud," Kermit said. Abby ran onto the stage and up to a microphone with the Electric Mayhem in the pyramid, ready to play. The curtains opened and the song started to play. Abby started the song.

Trying hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head this fear  
I'm so sorry  
You know you gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
That's what being friends about

I, I wanna cry  
I can't deny  
Tonight I wanna up and hide  
And get inside  
It isn't right  
I gotta live in my life  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate

Suddenly, without warning, Bettina and Belinda got onto the stage and began to sing more of the song.

Hate to feel this way  
And waste a day  
I gotta get myself on stage  
I shouldn't wait or be afraid  
The chips will fall where they may  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it

Abby and the twin pigs sang the chorus

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate

Suddenly, Blu Jay jumped onto the stage and sang the rap part of the song. Abby heard thousands of girls shriek with joy and Abby hoped none of them were the girls that atacked her weeks ago.

Okay, It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent  
Music like a veteran  
Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine  
Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than  
Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline  
Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
'Cause we're coming to your house and  
People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths  
We're the real deal, you know how I feel  
Why they're in it for a bill  
I'm just in it for the thrill  
Get down now I ain't playin' around  
Get your feet up on the ground  
And just make that sound like

The rest of the Muppet Kids got onto the stage and began to sing the chorus along with Abby, Blu Jay, Belinda and Bettina.

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate

Then, all the Muppets went onstage and began to sing the closing of the song

Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
On the dance floor  
On the dance floor  
D-D-Dance floor  
Determinate

The crowd cheered louder than ever. They loved the show and looking at how the older Muppets expressions were, no audience had never cheered the loudly before, which was probably a good thing! After the show, everyone went down to a restaurant in Hollywood to celebrate, except for Blu Jay and Abby; Blu Jay pulled Abby aside and told her he needed to speak to her alone. They seemed to be alone in the auditorium (luckily, Statler and Waldorf had gone with the other Muppets to celebrate). "Abby, when Jose took you away, I realized that I really liked you. I mean, really liked you," Blu Jay said. "Really?" Abby said. "Yeah, and I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me sometime," Blu Jay said. "Blu Jay…I thought you'd never ask," Abby said. She hugged the bird and the bird hugged her back. It was a really sweet moment until they heard snickering. They parted and Blu Jay hollered, "Hey! You're supposed to be at Olive Garden!" Belinda, Mari and Clifford came out of hiding and started to run out of the theater. "Hey Cliff!" Blu Jay shouted before his mentor left. "Don't think I don't know who you are." "Really? Who am I?" Clifford asked, daring him to say more. "My father," Blu Jay said. Clifford got a shocked look on his face and ran out. "Clifford's your dad?" Abby said. "Yeah, my mom had a picture of him and told me his name, telling me to avoid him, but I wanted to get to know him, so I came here, wanting to be a rapper because I knew he'd be my teacher. He knew who I was too, but I never brought it up until now, now come on, we better meet up with the others," Blu Jay said. "Good idea," Abby said. And with that, the new Muppet couple went with the other Muppets to celebrate their great show. Abby was back, everyone was happy, and nothing could make it better for anyone. SEASON FINALE.

* * *

**I do not own Muppets, Jim Henson does. I do not own Determinate, Lemonade Mouth does. I do not own the tune to Hey Jessie, Debby Ryan does. I hope you enjoyed Season One of Muppet Sitter. Maybe I'll make a season 2!**

**Please review! Dcatpuppet out!**


End file.
